Better than Ever
by springfever9
Summary: Massie and the Pretty Committee are back, and..well, better than ever! It's their freshman year, and they're ready to take on the school once more. BOCD better watch out. Please R&R, this is my 1st fanfic! Character list inside. Lots of drama guaranteed!
1. Summary

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first fanfic, so it would mean a LOT to me if you would read & review! I didn't know what to start with, so I thought I'd do a Clique fanfic. But if I can get a lot of people to start reading, I'm sure there will be more chapters, and different types of fanfics to be read. Thanks! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Clique series, although I wish I owned some of the clothes! :P The characters belong to none other than Ms. Lisi Harrison.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE**

**Massie Block: **Just starting her freshman year of high school, and ready to enter as the leader of a renewed and refreshed Pretty Committee. The boy-fast is over, and the boy-_fest_ has begun. The Fall Dance is coming up, and Massie knows she'll have the best date there. But what happens when something MAJOR goes down at BOCD? (You'll see ;P Serious twist ahead!)

**Claire Lyons: **Still pining over Cam. Will Cam quit trying to make Claire jealous, or will Claire have to find someone else to ask her to the Fall Dance? Does Cam still even LIKE Claire, or is he starting to fall for someone ELSE in the Pretty Committee? Whatever she does, she'll have to decide fast, because the PC is getting more ah-nnoyed with her than last season's UGG boots.

**Alicia Rivera: **Back with Josh Hotz and looking better than ever, Alicia is perfectly happy (finally!) with her Beta status. She and Josh have been dubbed the next "Brangelina", and Alicia is gaining back her power as the loyal Beta she has always been. She already has a date to the dance, and is perfectly content with helping her friends find dates. For once, her life is seemingly drama-free. But knowing Alicia, it won't stay this way for long!

**Kristen Gregory: **Is determined to find a date to the Fall Dance--and hopefully, he'll become a steady boyfriend! She is sick of getting rejected and turned down, and Kristen Gregory knows that she is just as pretty as the other members of the PC. How far will she go to get the perfect date to the dance?

**Dylan Marvil: **This fierce redhead did some major working out over summer vacay, and now she's back with toned abs and a perky butt. She's sworn off on her favorite Ben & Jerry's and is sticking to FroYo and Atkins Diet Shakes from now on. She won't stay single long, especially now that a few soccer boys have got their eyes on her…

**THE BRIARWOOD SOCCER BOYS**

**Derrick Harrington: **Says he's missing Massie Block--and is sorry for trying to mess with her reputation as Alpha! He wants her back, and is certain that Massie has been missing him too...but what does the school's #1 Alpha REALLY feel about Derrington? Will he make a comeback bigger than Jesse McCartney with his single, _Leavin'_? Or is he doomed to be just another EW for the rest of his soccer-playing, shorts-wearing life? He seems pretty determined to get Massie back...

**Cam Fisher: **This blue & green-eyed cutie is changing his mind about Claire more than John Mayer did with Jennifer Aniston, and Claire is NAWT happy. He's used Duh-livia Ryan to get Claire jealous, flirted with Claire to no end, and now is even expressing interest in another member of the PC! Will he shape up in time to ask Claire to the Fall Dance? Or will Claire beat him to the punch, and ask someone else?

**Josh Hotz: **Super excited to be officially going out with his main C-cupped squeeze, Alicia Rivera. The two are so meant-to-be, and he's happy that Alicia is back in the PC once and for all. Are he and Alicia destined to become the cutest couple of the year?

**Kemp Hurley: **Thought he was so over Dylan "Shrek" Marvil. But all of a sudden, she's back from summer vacation with a brand new bod, and looking...dare-he-say...cute? But even he's not sure if he's ready to go through with it a second time. And will Dylan even give him another chance?

**Chris Plovert: **Made a pact with his main man Kemp to quit fighting over girls. But when Dylan starts school looking better than ever, will he claim first dibs on Dylan, or will Kemp?

**Dempsey Solomon: **The former LBR won't admit it, but he's enjoying his status as a brand-new HART. He's not used to living in a spotlight, and he's going to take advantage of it while he can. But does he have what it takes to ask Massie to the Fall Dance? After all, once an LBR, there's always a little LBR living inside you...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: **It would help me "ah-lot" if a few of you would review and sort of guide me through the process. I'm so excited to be writing my first fanfic! But I might have some difficulties later on, so it would mean so much if you would all be supportive. There is definitely a major twist ahead though, I don't want this to be just another boring Clique fanfic. But please tell me what you think! Love, Alexis. xoxo


	2. IMs & Jimmy Choos

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom (The iPad)**

**Sunday, September 1**

**7:42 P.M.**

Massie stood up from her royal purple bedspread and flicked at her charm bracelet impatiently. She glanced down at the newest addition to her bracelet, a tiny diamond-studded clock charm that sat between her golden M and the Eiffel tower. She squinted, trying to make out the time, before giving up and sitting down at her desk to boot up her iMac. _Oh well, _she thought, _it wasn't as if I really got it to check the time. I have my iPhone for that. Plus, it's 10x cuter than a Swatch. _

Her iMac bleeped to life, and she immediately checked the time. Ehmagawd! Where was Claire? She was supposed to come over at 7:30 to get Massie's help on her outfit for the first day of school! Every member of the PC had to look _perfect_. Massie trusted Alicia, Dylan, and Kris, but she would have to make sure Claire wasn't planning on overalls or Keds. In fact, Claire would probably end up wearing a bunch of Massie's clothes. Thank Gawd they were the same size. Massie clicked open her iChat and logged on while she was waiting. Immediately, 3 new messages popped up. Massie clicked on the first and waited.

**HOLAGURRL:** hey mass, what R U up to?

**MASSIEKUR:** hey leesh, nm, waiting for kuh-laire to get here so we can pick her outfit for 2morrow

**HOLAGURRL:** that's cool, guess what?

**MASSIEKUR:** ???

**HOLAGURRL:** josh asked me to the dance!!

**MASSIEKUR:** took him long enuff, congrats!

Massie smiled, satisfied. The Ralph Lauren luh-ving couple, Josh and Alicia, were beyond cuh-yute. She finally approved of her crush, now that Alicia wasn't spending more time with Josh than her. Now Massie had to start thinking about who she would get to ask her...she definitely needed a date to the dance! She clicked open the next message.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **hey block

Massie furrowed her brow and bit her lip, confused. She was so over Derrington. And yet, his blinking IM still sent a little shiver of excitement down her spine. But she wasn't about to forgive him that fast for trying to steal her status as Alpha #1 of BOCD. There were plenty of other cute guys she could go with to the Fall Dance. On the other hand, Derrington was looking pretty ah-dorable with his brand new dark-wash jeans...For now, she decided, she would remain polite, no flirting...yet. That was what a true Alpha would do.

**MASSIEKUR: **hey derrick, long time no talk

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **ya i kno, i miss u block

Whoa. What was with the sudden change in attitude? Massie wasn't sure if she liked it. But she was nawt about to give in that easily. She ignored the comment.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **so do u have a date 2 the dance?

Massie's heart skipped a beat. He was being _way _straightforward. She smoothed down her Moschino pencil skirt and ran a hand through her sleek chesnut locks, searching for the perfect response.

**MASSIEKUR: **not yet, but a few ppl have asked me. i'm still deciding what 2 do.

There. That was the perfect Alpha response. But Derrington had caught her off guard. She checked the time again. 7:50...where was Claire?

**SHORTZ4LIFE: **ok...keep me posted. i meant it when i said i missed u

**SHORTZ4LIFE has signed off.**

Massie groaned. What was that supposed to mean? Ahb-viously he was crushing on her again. It was flattering, but did she like him back? And what about Dempsey? She clicked on her next message.

**FISHERBOY: **hey

Massie blinked. Cam? Massie hadn't IMed with him ever since...well, ever since she had stopped crushing the blue & green-eyed boy. She had kind of missed him. She reapplied a fresh coat of Benefit "Her Glossiness" in her favorite Kiss Me shade.

**MASSIEKUR: **hey cam! how hav u been?

**FISHERBOY: **pretty good. R U excited 4 the dance?

**MASSIEKUR: **most def. U going?

**FISHERBOY: **ya..but i don't hav a date.

**MASSIEKUR: **oh, well i'm sure U will find 1.

**FISHERBOY: **i hope so...i still kinda like claire, but she doesn't like me...

Suddenly someone knocked at Massie's door. Massie sent a quick response to Cam, something along the lines of, "i g2g, ttyl!" and called, "Come in!"

It was Claire. Massie stood up and pretended to be mock-angry. "Kuh-laire! Where have you been!"

Claire giggled. "My mom made me help Todd with his homework," she said, rolling her eyes. "Sorry!"

Massie shook her head. "No biggie, it's YOUR outfit. Now let's get started!" she cried, clapping her hands together. Massie debated telling Claire about Cam, but the time just didn't seem right. Maybe _after_ they picked Claire's outfit, Massie would dish the news. Massie turned and saw Claire eyeing her Massie-Quin appreciatively.

"You like?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Claire nodded, grinning in awe at the designer-clad mannequin. It was wearing a sheer white BCBG blouse with cap-sleeves and tiny golden buttons that hit just past the waist. Massie had slid a jet black Anna Sui suede miniskirt on to the mannequin. An elbow-length deep purple velvet Agnes B swing-blazer with a ruffled collar was draped over the ensemble, and a one-inch gold belt was cinched at the waist. A pair of the brand new fall collection Jimmy Choo ankle boots lay on the floor below the mannequin. "Mass!" Claire squealed,"Make me one!"

Massie smiled and did a curtsy. "Thank you, thank you," she said. "I didn't want to look _too_ over the top, because everyone knows you save the _best_ outfit for the _second_ day of school." Claire frowned, and Massie patted her shoulder. "That's lesson number one. On the 1st day, you want to make an entrance. But on the 2nd day, you want to make everyone _stare_." Claire nodded. "Now," said Massie, leading the way to the first of her giant walk-in closets, "Let's get started!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A whole hour and a half later and Claire's outfit was all picked out. Massie had pulled out last year's mannequin from the closet and had presented it to Claire, and the two of them had spent the next hour digging through Massie's closet for the best outfit. Secretly, Claire hoped that this would be the key to getting Cam to like her again. She had to look 10x better than Duh-livia. With the mission complete, the two of them collapsed on Massie's white faux-fur shag carpet. "Whew," Claire said, exhausted. "This better have been worth it..if that Oliv--" Claire trailed off, not wanting to reveal the real reason for her putting up with Massie's strict wardrobe rules. Massie didn't seem to notice.

"Okay Claire, we meet back here tomorrow morning at 6:30 A.M. SHARP! Jakkob is coming to do my hair, and yours too."

Claire groaned inwardly, but didn't say anything. She nodded obediently. "See you in the morning," she said weakly, peeling herself off the floor and escorting herself out of Massie's bedroom.

As soon as Claire left, Massie swept her recently trimmed shoulder-length hair into a messy bun and slipped into a pair of silk Cosabella boyshorts and a pale pink DKNY cami. _BOCD had better watch out, because it won't know what hit it when the new 9th grade Alpha PC comes in._

Massie slipped off into a dreamless sleep, completely forgetting about her plan to tell Claire all about her conversation with Cam.


	3. Welcome to BOCD

**BOCD**

**The Cafeteria**

**Monday, September 2**

**8:32 A.M.**

Massie ruffled the loose ends of her just-styled 'do. Her normally sleek and straight locks had been carefully twisted into sideswept curls, loosely dangling by her ears. She marched forward, her Louis Vuitton dangling from her right arm and a Starbucks Caramel Macchiato in the other. Her flawless posse walked beside her, keeping in step with the click-clack of her Jimmy Choos. She inhaled deeply, picking up the too-familiar scent of the BOCD caf (a mix of Starbucks cappucinos and fresh paint) and her Chanel no.19. Massie stepped confidently to the center of the Caf, where she knew all eyes would be on her. They had another 20 minutes before 1st period would start, and Massie took the time to enjoy the catcalls from her admiring fans. She waved at random B-listers who came by to say hello, feeling particularly generous. After all, she was their ah-dored Alpha, and she couldn't let them down. The PC sat on the plush center seats, surrounding the fountain and the potted green plants, sipping their caffeinated drinks. Massie gave her friends a quick once-over, beaming with pride. "Let's rate each other!" she announced, even though she already knew what they would say.

Claire wore a flowy pale yellow Fiorelli sundress with a drop waist and a deep v-neck, and her skin had been lightly dusted with a peachy shimmer. She had paired her sundress with a heather gray C&C California cardi, and Massie had relented and allowed her to wear a pair of navy blue Ked flats. Jakkob had used a brand new curl enhancer on Claire's locks, giving them a brand new bounce and loose, beachy waves. Her blue eyes popped against her chocolate brown eyeliner, and her lips were coated with a shimmery gold kissable lip tint. Her nails had been manicured with a navy polish to match her flats, and she had thrown a summery blue and silver scarf around her neck.

"Hmmm," Massie said, tapping her chin in thought. "Your hair looks fabulous, Claire, and even the Ked flats are acceptable. I give you a 9.5."  
Claire grinned. This was rare praise from Massie.

"9.3," put in Kirsten.

"9.4!" chimed Dylan.

"..aaand, a 9.2." Alicia said, smiling at Claire. "Now me!"

Alicia stood and did a little twirl, her short, flowy Spanish print skirt flying out around her. Her legs looked endless with the short skirt and black Dolce Vita criss-cross pump combo. She wore a boho Jodi Arnold cream colored camisole, and a short black Neiman Marcus vest over it, making her bust look petite and just the right size. A series of long layered Chanel necklaces hung loosely down over her cami. Hoops dangled from her ears, and her eyelashes were curled to perfection, coated with layers of thick black mascara. She had rouged her cheeks, making her look lively and excited. "Weeeell?" she asked, tapping her toe.

Massie smiled. "Leesh, I applaud you for stepping out of your Ralph Lauren comfort zone. This is so boho chic! Josh will love it, and I give you a...9.6!"

"9.7," Dylan clapped.

"9.6." said Kristen,

"9.8!" finished Claire, and Alicia grinned. "Your turn, Dylan!" she cried.

Dylan stood, bowing in front of the PC. Her normally wild red hair had been straightened flat, and she had pulled half of it back in a girly and sweet style. In fact, her entire look was just the right mix of girly and sophisticated. She wore a deep green jewel-tone silk Andy & Debb top, a bold and daring statement with her strawberry hair. She paired the top with dark-wash skinnies and black Prada flats, and a tuxedo blazer over her top. Golden bangles decorated her skinny arms, and her face was sunkissed with a natural looking blush.

"Dyl, whatever you did over the summer most def. paid off! You look fah-bulous. And the green blouse is such a surprise. I didn't know you had it in you! I give you a 9.6 too!" Massie said approvingly.

"9.4," said Alicia, "and I ah-dore the flats."

"9.7," said Claire.

"9.6," cried Kristen, "and I'm next!"

Massie eyed Kristen's outfit and smiled, yet again. She had chosen a one-shoulder simple light blue DKNY blouse that showed off her summer soccer tan. She had tucked the top into a pair of Seven cut-off shorts, and her feet were clad with brown leather Grecian lace-up sandals. Her arms were covered with wooden bracelets, and her hair had been dyed one shade lighter and styled with loose, messy curls. Her eyes were lined with dark kohl liner, and her cheeks were freckled and dusted with blush. Her outfit was by far the most simple, and yet it showed off another side to the sporty chick.

"Kris, your hair looks SO good, I doubt Jakkob could even have done better. And the shoes are by far my favorite part..besides the one-shoulder top, of course. You get a...9.4!"

"9.2," said Alicia.

"9.6," grinned Claire, and Kris returned the smile.

"9.3," said Dylan, picking at a nail.

Massie clapped. "And last, but most certainly nawt least, me!" She placed her Louis Vuitton gently in Claire's lap before stepping forward. The girls cheered as Massie waited for their approval.

"Mass, you look great in your suede mini and white cap-sleeve blouse. J'adore the Jimmy's, brand new fall collection, am I right?" Massie nodded at Alicia, pleased that she had recognized. Alicia continued. "I give you a 9.7!"

"9.8!" said Kristen.

"9.7," burped Dyl, letting out a giggle.

"9.8," agreed Claire.

Massie beamed. "Not bad for the first day of school! As you all know, we've got to come to school tomorrow looking _even_ better than today. I expect all of you to go up at least by .2 points. Which means that _I _have to be a 9.9 or a 10. Understood?"

The girls nodded, bobbing their heads in unison. "Time for class!" called Massie, and the five girls stood, heads turning in the Caf.

"On my count, we walk to the beat of Beyonce's _Single Ladies_, got it?" she murmured under her breath, not waiting for an answer.

"5, 6, 7...8!" The girls stepped into stride, singing the tune in their heads, their shoes clacking on the tiled floors.

It felt so good to be back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that this entire chapter was basically only about the PC's outfits. But I figured that's a huge part of these books! It's always fun for me to read about their fab-ulous clothes. But if this was too much for you, then let me know! I can definitely tone it down a little. After all, this is about what YOU want to read. Please review! Thanks ;) More to come (and I promise, there will be drama ahead!). I put up three chapters (including the synopsis) at once, so I'm hoping for AT LEAST 5 reviews before I update again. That would make me SO HAPPY!  
**


	4. Worst Morning

**BOCD**

**The Math Wing, 2nd Floor**

**Monday, September 2**

**8:59 A.M.**

Massie waved bye to the PC and promised to meet them in the Caf for lunch at the recently installed _Tokyo Central_ Sushi bar. She watched each of them strut down the hallway, going their separate ways before taking a deep breath and turning to face the door of the math class. Everyone was already inside, but Massie had to make an entrance--she would wait until everyone was seated and the bell was just about to ring before she walked in. She adjusted her gold belt around her waist, and fluffed her curls up one last time. She glanced up at the clock one last time before turning the knob to the classroom. Aaaand, now! She strut in just as the bell went off, blasting through the classroom and sending everyone into their seats. Heads turned to face Massie Block, queen of the school, and she gave them all a tiny little half-smile that said, _I know something you don't know_. A few girls stared, awestruck, before jumping up from their seats and making way as Massie slid down the aisles. A shrill voice from the head of the class cut through the silence.

"If Miss Block would kindly TAKE A SEAT, we'd be ready to start our first lesson of the year," barked their math teacher, Ms. Argo, who was famous for her high-pitched nasaly voice and the unfortunate mustache she had never bothered to get waxed.

Massie looked up innocently, and gave a sweet look as if to say, _Who, me?_

"Well, I _would_ 'take a seat'," she responded, making sharp air quotes around 'take a seat', "but as you can see, there are no available seats in the back row, where I like to sit." Massie turned to glare at the girls situated in the back row, and a few of them jumped up guiltily from their seats as if they had been burned.

"You can sit here, Massie!" squeaked a short, bubbly blonde, madly gesturing at the now-empty seat she had jumped up from.

"Thanks Casey," Massie said cooly, sliding into the seat and flashing a winning smile.

"It's actually _Catherine_," muttered the girl, but Massie pretended not to hear as she placed her purse on the table and reached inside for her compact.

Massie flipped open the tiny mirror and examined her make-up, her bright amber eyes accentuated by her thick, dark lashes. She was proud of the tan she had aquired from her summer at the beachhouse in the Hamptons, and was glad she had chosen to wear white on the first day of school. After checking herself out, she carefully turned the compact so she could see the people sitting around her, a trick she had picked up in the 7th grade. Just as she had expected, she was surrounded by a bunch of B-listers with overly ahb-vious highlights and fake eyelash extensions. _At least they aren't LBRs_, she thought, continuing to scope out the rest of the class. There was seriously no one. Massie couldn't hold in a groan. _This _was going to be her math class for the rest of the year? An entire year with a classroom full of B-listers, EWs, and LBRs? No way. There was nawt a single guy in the entire room she would ever flirt with, let alone date. Would she have to spend the year actually _learning_ math!? Ehmagawd.

Massie put her head down on her desk and promptly went to sleep, cherishing the fact that at least there was nobody in the class who she had to look good for.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**BOCD**

**The Caf, Tokyo Central Sushi Bar**

**Monday, September 2**

**12:13 P.M.**

The Pretty Committee slid their laquer-covered Japanese style Bento boxes along the sushi bar, snatching avocado/cucumber rolls and tiny Japanese gyoza dumplings from the counter. Massie led the four girls along, grabbing a bottle of Glaceau Refresh Vitamin Water on her way out. "EHMAGAWD," she sighed, putting her Bento box down at their usual spot, Table 18. "I just had the worst morning ev-ah!" Alicia hummed in pity, and Claire frowned.

"I can-nawt believe I don't have ANY classes with the PC!" Massie cried, ignoring her sushi.

"I know, it's the worst!" sympathized Kristen, sliding into the seat beside Massie.

"I mean, seriously! I'm stuck in a bunch of classes with ONLY LBRs and EWs!"

Claire murmured as if she felt sorry for her. "Come on, Mass, it can't be _that _bad," she said, patting her alpha on the back.

"Well, it IS!" Massie said dramatically, "if it weren't for you guys, I would probably transfer from OCD."

"Yeah, well, you still have us." said Alicia kindly, and Massie nodded miserably.

"I'm going to talk to Principal Burns after school today," Massie said, a spark igniting in her amber eyes, "I'm going to _demand_ that he switches me into better classes. After all, my Dad _did_ pay for the new Science Wing!"

"You're soo right," said Dylan, and Massie nodded, satisfied.

"On the other hand," said Massie, "the Fall Dance is coming up!" Her tone considerably lightened, and a Crest Whitestrips grin spread across her face.

Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan cheered, while Claire looked down quietly at her feet.

"Kuh-laire, are you Mary-Kate Olsen?"

Claire shook her head slowly, already knowing what was coming.

"Then why are you acting all anorexic and not eating anything?"

Claire let out a loose laugh. "Sushi's not really my thing," she said truthfully, and Massie sighed.

"Okay, that's fine. But why are you acting all depressed about the Fall Dance?"

Claire mumbled something inaudible, and Massie cleared her throat.

"Speak up, Kuh-laire," said Massie, but the tone she used was actually sweet and caring.

"I'm just not that excited about it, that's all. There's just going to be a lot of drama for no reason, and I won't end up going with who I want to." she said lightly, wanting to change the subject.

"And that person is..." asked Massie, leaving her question unfinished.

"CAMFISHER!" Dylan sneezed, and all the girls but Claire burst into a fit of laughter.

"Come awn, Claire, you need to either go GET him, or get OVER him. He's SO not worth all of this stress," said Massie matter-of-factly, and Claire bit her lip.

"I know, it's just that..one day he'll act as if he might like me, and the next day he's all over Duh-livia again. I can't tell what he wants!"

Massie opened her mouth to spill the news of the IM conversation she had had with Cam the other night, and then closed it again. All of a sudden, she hated Cam Fisher for making Claire so moody and depressed. She wanted Claire to get over Cam, and _asap_. He was bad for her, she decided, and she could do so much better. Massie thought fast, hoping she wasn't making the wrong decision.

"Claire," she began gently, "I think you should move awn. Cam is so last season anyway, and maybe he does like Duh-livia Ryan. So what? You're _so_ much better, and it's time that he knows it. Just ditch him, please? There are so many more guys that you could choose from! How about...Plovert?" she suggested.

"Ahem," said Dylan, clearing her throat. "There _may_ be something going on with me and Plovert...I'm not sure," she said.

"_Again?_" Massie asked, not really shocked. "Fine, what about Kemp?"

"Oops," giggled Dylan, "I forgot to say that I haven't really _picked_ which one I like yet.."

Massie groaned. "You are ridiculous, Dylan Marvil,"

"Fine, Claire, you can just have the one I decide not to go to the dance with!" Dylan said cheerily, and Claire slapped her arm.

"I don't want your sloppy seconds, Dyl!" she shrieked, but Massie was happy to see that Claire was her playful, joking self again.

Dylan burped, releasing an onslaught of sushi breath. "Suit yourself!" she said, sending the other girls into a fresh wave of laughter.

Massie plugged her nose as she laughed, but inside she was thinking about more pressing matters. She was determined to get Claire an ah-dorable date to the dance, someone who would make her friend totally forget about Cam Fisher once and for all. But _first_, she had to get into brand new classes in order to check out the boy population...Massie couldn't help but release another sigh at the memory of her horrible morning classes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**BOCD**

**The Caf, Table 3**

**Monday, September 2**

**12:13 P.M.**

**Derrick P.O.V.**

Derrick Harrington approached the table where his friends sat, already taking huge bites into their hamburgers and chicken sandwiches.

"Hey," he said, motioning for Cam and Josh to make room for him at the table, and pulling up a chair.

"Yo, Harrington," they said, barely looking up from their burgers, "Good to be back, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, snatching a few fries from Cam's plate. Josh, Kemp, and Plovert launched into a conversation about the Pretty Committee, as usual, and Derrick thought he heard "Dylan" and "Alicia" in their conversation. Derrick wasn't interested. Cam was staring off into space, which he did a lot lately, probably thinking about Claire again. Derrick knew better than to bother him. But he wished he had someone, _any_one to talk to. He knew that although everyone acknowledged the fact that Massie was hot, they also all thought she was a total bitch. Derrick would have agreed a few weeks ago, but it didn't matter to him anymore. It wasn't as if he had been an angel towards her...but she was the true Alpha female, and he was the true Alpha male. Didn't it make sense that they should be together? He thought that no matter what he did, she would understand they were meant to be. So why was Massie acting so distant, and what was up with her flirting with other guys and not _him_? She was the first girl that had ever _not _wanted to be with him, and it was refreshing. Plus, he was intimidated by her. She was so perfect, and he found himself actually feeling nervous when he was around her. "AGH!" he yelled, frustrated. Josh, Kemp, and Plovert looked up from their conversation and shook their heads, confused.

"What is _up _with you these days, man?" they asked, before continuing on with their argument about who would get Dylan.

Cam looked at Derrick and shook his head. "I know exactly how you feel, Harrington." he said, letting out a sigh. "Is it Massie?" he asked.

Derrick looked up at Cam before nodding slowly. "Yeah," he said, "I just don't know what's up with her!"

"Girls are so confusing," Cam said, "I thought Claire trusted me...but now things are worse than ever."

Derrick nodded, making a face. "I wish they would just TELL us what they wanted, instead of us having to _guess_ all the time!"

It was Cam's turn to nod in agreement. "But it was really my fault, with Claire I mean...I think I ruined everything."

"Naw, man. Claire will _always_ like you...but Massie, she has so many other guys to choose from...I was lucky the first time she picked me, why would she go for me again?"

"I thought you were so confident!" said Cam, starting to crack a smile, "I thought you were the famous Derrick Harrington, Womanizer!"

Derrick shrugged, punching Cam in the shoulder. "I am!" he said laughing, and then suddenly quieting again. "Just not with her."

"Yeah, I guess not." said Cam, before shaking his head in determination. "Man, we are the most popular guys in school! Come on, every other girl would kill to have us, and we're here moping over Claire and Massie! Let's make a pact that if we don't get them to go with us to the dance by the end of this week, we're OVER them."

Derrick gulped, but Cam looked serious. "You think you could just forget about Claire like that?" he asked, skeptically.

Cam bit his lip, running a hand through his tousled, jet black hair. "I don't know, if she really doesn't want to be with me, I guess I could make myself forget."

"Okay," Derrick said, solemnly, "It's a deal."

The two boys shook over the table and locked eyes, already planning how they could get their girls to fall for them in under a week.

"Bros before hos, right man?" said Cam, and Derrick nodded. Both of them looked down at their untouched food, and pretended that this was true.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: What did you think!? :) I was going to wait to get a bunch of reviews/feedback, but I just couldn't wait! I really wanted to continue on with my story..and I've got a bunch of new ideas up my sleeve. Plus, I've still got that major twist I keep hinting at...but I don't know if you guys would like it! I want to keep it a surprise, but it would be awful if I just went through with it and none of you liked the twist...should I reveal it to you now, so you can tell me what you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever. :) Thanks again, guys. This was a pretty long chapter, so this time, I'll wait a little longer for the next one..but the more you review, the more I'll be encouraged to write! I already know exactly what's going to happen, and hopefully it'll gonna be good. Some boy drama for sure! ;P Love, Alexis.**


	5. Falling in Love Again?

**BOCD**

**Principal Burn's Office  
**

**Monday, September 2**

**1:16 P.M.**

"But, Principal Burns, it's not fa--"

"I don't _care_ if it's 'fair' or not, Miss Block," cut in Principal Burns, sharply. "We here at OCD pride ourselves in building character, which includes overcoming obstacles such as meeting new people and learning to make the best of situations."

Massie switched her tactic.

"And I completely agree with that!" she said sweetly, sugar-coating her voice, "But, you see, I've always had a bit of an insecurity problem.." she whispered, looking up at Principal Burns through her thick brown lashes. "And since I've got no friends at _all_ in my classes, well, it's a bit hard for me to even get to know anybody!" she said in a weak voice.

"I'd _like_ to overcome my obstacles and all that, but I can't do that if I'm always scared to talk to people! It would just be soo helpful if you would--"

"Save it, Miss Block." Principal Burns interrupted once again, her voice harsher and more impatient than before. "You and I both know this is a flat-out lie. You've been in this office one too many times, and I'd like it if we didn't have to interact again for quite some time. Kindly escort yourself out of my office, Miss Block." she spat, practically hitting Massie in the face with a wave of spit.

"Say it, don't spray it," muttered Massie under her breath, a feeling of fresh hatred towards her principal taking over her.

"Did I hear you say something?" Principal Burns glared, daring Massie to whip out another snotty remark.

"Nothing at all, Principal Burns," Massie growled, stepping out of the office and slamming the door, careful to make sure that Principal Burns wouldn't see Massie flip out her middle finger in her direction.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**BOCD**

**The Science Wing, Room 134  
**

**Monday, September 2**

**2:24 P.M.  
**

**Derrick's P.O.V.**

Derrick had spent the entire day thinking about the deal he had made with Cam, and how he was supposed to get Massie to fall for him all over again in under a week. It was, to put it lightly, close to impossible. Part of him wanted to simply call the deal off, right here, right now. He knew Cam was probably having the same doubts. But he couldn't back out anymore. He wanted more than anything for this to work, for him to get Massie to look at him the same way she used to. He missed everything about her--her soft shimmery hair, her sparkling eyes, always filled with excitement, her perfectly pouted lips, her slender hands..and her laugh, God, her laugh. He could practically hear it now...It was a faint, distant yet happy noise, bubbly and tinkling like a bell. There was something enchanting about it, mysterious, and he desperately to be in on the joke. He used to be able to make her laugh like that..but not anymore.

He closed his eyes, smiling. The laugh was getting louder now, definitely clearer..wait. He was _definitely_ not just imagining this. It was way too real to be his imagination. His eyes sprung open and flew to the front of the room, where Massie was entering with a crowd of B-listers. His heart soared. Was she in this class? She had to be! So this was his chance, his time to get Massie to fall in love. All of a sudden, he was jittery and nervous. _Shit, shit shit! _Derrick stifled a groan, his hands starting to sweat. Why did she have this effect on him? She hadn't even said a word to him, or looked in his direction, and he was already feeling sick.

_Come on, man! _he said to himself, _Snap out of it! You are Derrick Harrington, star goalie on the soccer team, big time player, and idol to all of the Briarwood Boys!_

That was it. He was sick of Massie making him feel like a nobody. He was most certainly NOT a nobody. He had to quit acting desperate, and start acting cool and above her. He would play hard-to-get, if that was what Massie wanted. He put on his game face and cracked his knuckles threateningly. Operation Get Massie Back was underway.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Massie's P.O.V.**

_Now this is more like it! _thought Massie, scanning the crowded classroom as she entered, surrounded by a bunch of her ah-doring fans. She smiled as they complimented her outfit, and continued scanning the room. EHMAGAWD! It was so worth all of her awful morning classes for this one _fahb-ulous_ afternoon class. Okay, so there were no members of the PC in the class. But that could work to her advantage--it meant she didn't have any competition in terms of the boys paying attention to her. Nawt that she usually did anyway. Seriously every single alpha male seemed to be lined up in the back row against the windows. Kemp and Plovert sat at a lab table, arguing about something Massie couldn't hear. Josh was leaning against the open window and grinning as he frantically texted on his Blackberry Storm. Massie laughed, knowing Alicia must be a few rooms away doing the exact same thing. Cam was in the corner, moping and looking out the window in sorrow. Massie rolled her eyes, knowing he was probably thinking about Claire. _She's so done with you, _Massie thought, feeling sorry for the lonely soccer boy, _I'm going to find her the best date ev-ah for the Fall Dance_. Just as she thought this, a very pretty, tanned Olivia Ryan skipped into the room, followed by her two B-lister friends Kori and Strawberry. She let out an ear-piercing squeal as she saw Cam in the corner, and flipped her blonde surfer hair over her shoulder before skipping over. It was positively sickening the way she threw herself at Cam, and Kori and Strawberry copied her every move with equal ditziness. To her surprise, Cam barely responded to their ahb-noxious cooing and touching of his hair. He actually looked _uncomfortable_. Maybe he really was ready to be mature and stop flirting with Duh-livia once and for all? Massie made a mental note to keep watch over him for the next few days. Massie's eyes wandered further around the room and--Eh. Ma. Gawd.

Her two most recent major crushes sat just tables away from each other, each doing their own separate things. Dempsey _and_ Derrington? In the same class? Massie shook her head, amused. _This will be fun_. She strut down the aisles, the sharp tapping of her Jimmy Choos announcing her presence. She approached Dempsey first, looking ah-dorable in Diesel jeans and a bright baby blue polo. He had ahb-viously learned well from the style lessons she had conducted in the Tiffany's Boxes last year. His head was bent down, a layer of perfect caramel blonde hair falling in front of his brilliant green eyes. Massie couldn't help but notice his recently renewed tan, and the even more defined muscles on his arms. He was the only one in the classroom who didn't look up as she approached, due to the loud music pounding from his iPod. Massie walked slowly by, resisting the urge to run her fingers through his hair and grab him in a hug. Instead, she swiftly swiped an earbud from his ear and placed it in her own, wincing at the full blast lyrics of The Beatles.

"Gawd, Dempsey," she shrieked, "Turn it down!"

He chuckled, not surprised at all to see her. His chocolate brown eyes bore into her own, giving her a little chill.

"Nice to see you too," he said, his voice lower and huskier than she remembered.

Massie blushed, and let out a little giggle. _Massie!_ she scolded herself for being so ahb-vious.

"Sit next to me?" he asked, motioning to the empty chair beside him.

"Hmm.." Massie said, crossing her arms in thought. She pulled the earbud out of her ear and leaned in close, waiting for him to stiffen. She continued to close in on him, until her lips were practically brushing against his ear. She waited a few seconds, feeling the heat from his body and knowing that everyone in the class was watching them.

"Maybe tomorrow," she whispered seductively, blowing air just inches away from his ear, before placing the earbud back in for him.

And with that, she sauntered off, letting out a tiny giggle as the perfectly appropriate lyrics of the Beatles song rang in her head.

_Falling in love again, I never wanted to  
What am I to do, I can't help it.  
Love has always been my game, play it how I may  
I was made that way, can't help it._

_Men cluster to me like moths around a flame,  
And if their wings burn, I know I'm not to blame  
Falling in love again, I never wanted to  
What am I to do, I can't help it. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Derrick's P.O.V.**

What the _hell_ did Massie think she was doing? He watched silently as Massie flirted with Dempsey, stealing his iPod earbud and then letting out a girly, high-pitched shriek. It wasn't like Massie to act so...well, in love. He suddenly wanted to pummel Dempsey's head in, knock him to the floor for messing with _his_ girl. _Everybody_ knew that Massie was his.

Now Massie was leaning in closer to Dempsey, and he was looking pretty comfortable himself...was she about to _kiss_ him!? Derrick's eyes widened as he felt his stomach churn, watching Massie slowly move forward towards Dempsey until she was right at his ear. Derrick felt like puking. And then suddenly, she had pulled away looking pretty pleased with herself. Derrick thanked God that she hadn't kissed him, or Dempsey would really be getting it. Despite his anger, Derrick couldn't help feeling a little turned on by Massie. She was so..confident, and sure of herself. As always.

He looked up from his thoughts and suddenly, he was looking straight up at Massie. Her amber eyes stared straight ahead as she walked proudly through the maze of tables. Derrick wiped his palms on his jeans again, breaking into a sweat. And suddenly their eyes met, jolting Derrick from his seat in a wave of electricity. Massie continued walking, completely unfazed, but Derrick saw the corners of her mouth turn up in the smallest of smiles. Her hips swayed as she walked, teasing Derrick. He could already smell her floral perfume from a few feet away.

"Derrick," she said cooly, emphasizing the first syllable of his name. God, he loved hearing his name in her voice. _Remain cool,_ he reminded himself.

"Block," he responded, equally icily. "I've missed you." he said, letting a smirk play onto his face. _Shit! Where did that come from? Shit, shit! Fix it, now!  
_

"It gets pretty boring around here with no one to compete with," he finished, raising his eyebrow in what he hoped sounded like a challenge. Massie Block would never back down from a challenge.

She scoffed. "You, Derrick? _Competition?_" She let out a rough laugh. "In your _dreams._"

He shook his head and gave her a glare, trying for a more evil Chuck Bass type look.

"We'll see about that," he said, in control once more.

Massie looked surprised for about a half a second, and then her face was calm and composed again.

"Well," she said, "I guess I'll just have to sit next to you then."

She smoothly pulled up a chair and slid into it, all in one swift motion, making Derrick's heart skip a beat.

Derrick wanted to jump up and down and hit himself all at the same time. Massie Block was sitting next to him, just like old times. But why did he have to be such a _jerk_ around her? He didn't even know what to do with himself whenever she came around. Either he came off as a lovestruck loser, or he came off way too strong, as if he hated her. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that. But at least she was sitting by _him_, and not by that _Dempsey_ guy. He was no better than an LBR. Why couldn't Massie see that?

Massie was staring straight ahead, showing absolutely no emotion on her face. Derrick wished he knew what she was thinking...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Massie's P.O.V.**

After her quick, but memorable encounter with Dempsey, she moved on, trying not to look too ahb-vious. She held her head high as she strutted towards Derrick, feeling a tiny smile spread over her face. Gawd, she had missed him over the summer. She hadn't even realized it. He looked up as she headed over, and their eyes met with a sudden, shocking force. Massie almost stumbled on her three-inch heeled Jimmy's. _Whoa_.

She gave him a quick once-over, grinning at his dark-wash Calvin Klein jeans. She was so glad he was over the shorts thing. Then again, she kind of missed it...it was like his signature, like her Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet. It was weird to see him without his wiry, soccer legs exposed. He was the complete opposite of Dempsey--darker, shaggier hair, and deep, brown eyes that exuded warmth instead of Dempsey's electrifying green ones. It would be a tough decision if she ever had to choose between them.

"Derrick," she said, keeping her voice level. It was weird not calling him by his usual first-last name combination nickname.

Something in his warm, chocolatey eyes flashed, and in a second they were back to normal.

"Block," he replied, in almost a vicious tone. No one else could call her that without making her angry. "I've missed you." A seductive grin was sliding across his face, and Massie took in a sharp intake of breath. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. What did he mean, he _missed_ her? He had said the same thing in the IM yesterday..was he _serious_?

"It gets pretty boring around here with no one to compete with," he added, one eyebrow climbing into a perfect arch. _No one_ said that to Massie Block.

"You, Derrick? _Competition?_" she laughed, but it sounded hoarse. "In your _dreams._" Massie tried not to let her emotions show, but in reality, he was a threat. An intimidatingly beautiful, perfectly toned and muscular threat. Massie thought she was over him _for good_ after he tried to steal her spotlight. She hated him for looking so cute. Why couldn't he have been born ugly so she could just hate him and denounce him to EW of the year?

"We'll see about that," he said, and Massie narrowed her eyes, hoping she didn't look shocked.

Half of her wanted to punch him and make sure he never said a word again, and the other half wanted him to grab her and wrap his muscular goalie arms around her..._Gawd, Massie! What is up with you? Just say something!  
_

"Well, I guess I'll just have to sit next to you then."

She yanked a chair from the nearest table over and sat down in it, placing her bag on the table and looking as far away from Derrington as possible.

This was going to be an _interesting_ year...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: So, what did you think!? :) I hope you liked Massie's little flirting escapades with Dempsey and Derrington...Haha. I figured she was ready for some boy drama. I threw in some Massington in honor of Massington_Fan & Massie-at-heart-x0x0x0! Tell me what you think!**

**Also, a quick thank you to hotbabygurl101t for being my first reviewer EVER! Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate it. I'm proud to say this is the longest chapter yet!**

**Lucky for you guys who read the story (and not so lucky for me), I'm sick! And it's also my school's midwinter break! An awful combination for me, but it means I'll be spending a lot of time writing :). So the faster you put up the reviews, the better! I'd like another 7 reviews before I update again next time (I've already started writing the next chapter!). Love, Alexis!**

**Oh, and P.S. The song that Dempsey was listening to is "Falling in Love again" by the Beatles. Hah, hah. Now get ready for some more drama in the next chapter!  
**


	6. Dance Drama

**BOCD**

**The Science Wing, Outside Room 134**

**Monday, September 6**

**3:36 P.M.**

Massie yanked out her special edition purple Swarovski jewel-encrusted iPhone as she exited the Biology room, getting ready to text her friends to meet her at the back entrance. Isaac would be there waiting for the girls in the Range Rover. She walked down the hallway briskly, looking purposeful.

"Massie, wait up!" a boy called from behind her.

Massie spun around, hoping to see Derrington. _No, not Derrington, DEMPSEY! _She yelled at herself. She was having serious issues. But there was something about that look Derrington got in his warm eyes whenever he was joking with her...

Instead, she saw an out of breath Cam, panting to catch up with her.

"Jeez, Mass. What's the big rush?" he asked, finally catching his breath.

She blinked at the sound of the nickname. Okay, something was up.

"What do you want, Cam?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I can't come and say hi to a pretty girl?" he asked, grinning cheesily at Massie.

Massie frowned, and shook her head, grinning as well. He had some nerve. He had definitely gotten less shy over the summer. But he still looked exactly the same--jet black wavy hair, one blue and one green eye, black leather jacket, and the faint smell of Drakkar Noir. Massie still thought Cam was acting pretty pathetic about Claire--but that didn't mean she wasn't flattered by his flirting.

"You _can_, but that's ahb-viously nawt why you ran all the way here to catch me. So spill, Cameron, I haven't got all day."

"Ookaaay," he said, taking an extra long time to draw out the word and grinning at the use of his full name. "I wouldn't want to waste the precious time of _Massie Block_," he laughed.

Massie rolled her eyes and tapped her foot in mock impatience. Cam snorted. Normally, she would cringe at that sort of sound, but coming from Cam, it was kind of.._.cute_. Wait, no! What was she thinking? It was as if she was totally insane. Dempsey and Derrington were enough, now Cam? No _way_.

"Well, I know I already asked you about this, but, we never got a chance to finish our conversation, and...IreallywanttoaskClairetothedance." he blurted, blushing a furious shade of red.

Ugh. Just when he was starting to act kind of cute, he went and blew it again. For some reason, Massie felt a twinge of anger running through her veins. Okay, so she wasn't into Cam anymore, but hadn't _she_ liked him first? Not Kuh-laire. So why was he so totally stuck on her?

"So..?" Massie asked, looking at him as if he was stupid.

"So...would you help me?" he pleaded, flashing her a shy smile. Massie frowned.

"I'll have to check my schedule." she responded coolly, picking an imaginary piece of lint off of her blouse. Suddenly, with a stroke of inspiration, she looked back up at Cam.

"But, you know, I wouldn't get my hopes up _too_ high if I were you...Claire seems to have moved on from you, in case you haven't noticed. She knows exactly who she wants to go to the dance with."

Cams eyes widened. "Wait, she WHAT? She already knows who she wants to go to the dance with!?"

"Are you _deaf_, Fisher?" Massie snapped. "Yes, that's what I just said, isn't it?"

Cam's shoulders drooped in disappointment. His whole body seemed to sag. "I knew I was too late.." he muttered, and Massie almost felt sorry for lying. But he was way too attached to Claire. It would be fore the best, she knew it. "Would you..would you tell me who it is?" he asked, giving Massie a sorrowful look.

Massie bit her lip, and shook her head. "I think it's better if you don't know, don't you?"

Cam didn't exactly look as if he agreed with this, but he nodded slowly just the same.

"I'm sorry, Cam," Massie said, giving him a friendly pat on the back. She really kind of was. But he was acting like a lovestruck puppy, and that was nawt good enough for Claire! And what did he think he was doing, asking _Massie_ for help? Guys _liked_ Massie, they didn't use Massie to get other girls.

"It's not your fault," he said, shaking his head. "How could I have been so stupid?" he groaned.

"Come awn, Fisher, pull yourself together. Just go find yourself some other girl to go to the dance with."

"Yeah, I guess.." he said, looking down at the floor, "Thanks anyways, Mass." Massie watched him turn and walk away, looking dejected. Now Massie was more determined than ever to find Claire that perfect date to the dance...it _had _to work!

All of a sudden, Claire appeared behind Massie, as if summoned. "Hey!" she said, also sounding as if she had run over. "Was that _Cam_ I just saw you talking to?"

"Uhh, yeah." Massie said truthfully, looking for a story to tell her friend. "Can you buh-lieve he came over here to talk to me about _Duh-livia_?"

Claire's face fell and she looked as if she was trying not to cry. "Figures," she said sullenly, "What did he say?"

"Kuh-laire! You're _over_ him, remember? You don't _care_ what he said about that ditz, Duh-livia. All YOU care about is finding a hotter, funnier, _better_ date to the dance!"

"Oh. Right," she muttered unconvincingly.

Massie sighed. If she was so sure this was the right thing to do, then why did Claire seem so unhappy? And why did Massie feel so..guilty?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Westchester, NY**

**The Range Rover**

**Monday, September 2**

**4:12 P.M.**

"Okay, Pretty Committee!" Massie clapped her hands together as Isaac started the engine and the car set into motion. "How was everyone's first day of 9th grade?"

All the girls but Claire grinned, letting out a chorus of "Fah-bulous!" and "Ah-mazing!". Massie smiled. "That's what I like to hear!"

"Now, as you all know, the Fall Dance is coming up.." Massie paused to let the girls squeal in excitement. "And the _entire_ PC needs dates. After all, it's what our school is expecting of us, right girls?"

The girls nodded fervently, and even Claire managed a weak head bob. "So," Massie continued, "Everyone has to run their to-be dance dates by me. Not only do _we_ have to look good, but so do our dates. Only HARTs allowed, ahb-viously."

"I'll go first," volunteered Alicia, and the girls rolled their eyes. Alicia would take any chance she got to show off her newly reclaimed couple-status with Josh.

"My date is Josh Hotz, who asked me to the Fall Dance last night at 7 P.M.! He most definitely meets all of the HART requirements," she said, ticking them off on her recently manicured fingers, "He's ahb-viously **hot**, especially when he wears Ralph Lauren. I mean come awn, just listen to his last name!" she grinned smugly before continuing.

"Josh is clearly **alpha**, and he is second only to Derrick Harrington of the Briarwood Soccer Boys. He's _almost_ as **rich** as me, judging from his just redone Victorian-style estate, and he is extremely **toned** from his status of center forward on the school soccer team, the Tomahawks." Alicia finished, satisfied.

Massie clapped in appreciation. "Well done, Leesh, I approve, as you already know. Dyl, you next."

Dylan stroked her chin as if in deep thought, before beginning. "Okay, I thought long and hard about who to pick, since I'm so done with taking two boys to parties and dances...so I choose...Plovert!"

The girls clapped politely. "And?" Massie asked.

"Oh. Chris is a HART because..he's **hawt**, and finally off crutches, so he can dance with me! He's **alpha**, because he's one of the Briarwood Soccer Boys, the male equivalent of the PC. I've only been to Chris' house once, but he's definitely **rich**, and he's **toned** from soccer, of course. And, I've heard he works out regularly." Dylan added proudly.

"Doesn't really _look_ like it," Alicia muttered, annoyed that Dylan had stolen her spotlight. Luckily, Dylan was too busy squealing about Plovert to hear.

Massie gave Alicia a warning look, although she secretly agreed. Plovert had nothing on Derrington..no, _Dempsey! UGH._

"So, are you sure Plovert will ask you, Dyl?" Massie questioned.

Dylan gave a quick nod. "All I have to do is wear my pre-planned 2nd day of school outfit, and it's in the bag."

Kristen snorted at Dylan's confidence, and Dylan shot her a look. "Shut up, Kris, he's _totally_ gonna ask me!"

"Just let us know tomorrow, Dylan." Massie said, rolling her eyes and moving on to Kristen. "And you, Kris?"

Kristen ran a hand threw her blonde hair nervously. "Well, I'm not sure yet.." she began, "I think I could get Kemp to ask me, but he's _so_ not my type."

Massie nodded. "Given," she said, knowing that Kristen usually went for the more dangerous, mysterious types like Dune and Griffin.

"What makes you so sure that Kemp would ask _you_?" Dylan scorned, pulling a Dulce de Leche Luna Bar out of her camel-colored Balenciaga and peeling it open.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kristen snapped defensively.

Dylan shrugged innocently, taking a bite of her bar, "Ijusnoheezrellyin'nomme, thazzal!" she spat between bites, spraying bits of caramel and toasted oats through the Range Rover.

"Ewww, Dyl!" the girls chorused, shielding their Dooney & Bourkes, Fendis, Guccis, and Louis Vuittons from the onslaught of roasted soybeans.

Claire giggled for the first time that day, and Dylan slapped her a high-five.

"As I was saying," Dylan clarified, swallowing her giant bite, "I just know he's really into me, that's all!"

Kristen made a face. "Well if you're sure he's so _into_ you, then why don't you go with _him_?" she retorted, challenging Dylan.

"Maybe I don't _want to_!" Dylan snarled, throwing her Luna Bar aside.

"I don't think he's into you at all," Kristen said, "you just want the pride of being able to say that two guys want to ask you to the dance!"

Dylan glared. "He is SO into me!" she yelled, not breaking eye contact with Kristen. "And I'll prove it to you! I'll get him to ask me tomorrow!"

"Fine, then _I'm_ going with Plovert!" Kristen yelled back, shooting daggers with her eyes at Dylan.

"WHAT!?" Dylan shrieked, "He doesn't even like you! You can't do that!"

Kristen raised her eyebrows. "Who says I can't? Besides, it's not like you're going to the Fall Dance with _two_ guys. You're so selfish, Dylan, you don't even _want_ to go with Kemp and you still don't want ME to go with him!"

Dylan was still fuming. "Mass, tell her she can't--"

"_E-NUFF!_" Massie screamed, shocking Isaac from behind the glass window and causing him to slam down on the brakes.

The car lurched, sending Dylan's open Balenciaga flying, a wave of Chai Tea, Lemon Zest, and Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bars soaring through the air.

"Gawd, Dylan, eat much lately?" Kristen snorted sarcastically, hitting Dylan's soft spot.

"NO," barked Dylan, "I just carry around extras in case of an emergency!"

"Yeah, what's the emergency, feeding the entire starving African Population?" Kristen muttered, and Dylan gasped before letting out an ear-splitting scream.

"THAT'S IT!" she roared, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, KRISTEN GREGORY!"

Kristen didn't look fazed at all. "Jeez, Dyl, your face is almost as red as your hair. Is something wrong?" she asked sweetly, in mock-innocence.

Dylan growled and slammed open the door of the Range Rover. "I'll call some of my mom's people to come pick me up. I am _nawt_ riding in the car with _her_." she said, pointing a perfectly shaped fingernail at Kristen.

"Oh perf!" Kristen squealed, spreading out comfortably in the back seat, "She was taking up so much _space_!"

Alicia let out a loud giggle, but was silenced by a death glare from Dylan, who was still standing on the curb. Claire shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Massie kicked Kristen. "I said, that's e-nuff!" she sighed. As if life wasn't dramatic enough already? "See you tomorrow, Dyl."

"Bye Massie, Claire." Dylan said, careful to ignore Kristen. "You too, Leesh," she added, as an afterthought, still mad that Alicia had laughed at Kristen's joke.

This was nawt acceptable. It was only the first day of school, and the PC was already fighting? Massie felt sick. They were supposed to be better than EVER, not fighting and broken apart again. The Range Rover revved back into life, and the girls (except Kristen, who kept cracking more ahb-noxious jokes) remained silent for the rest of the ride.

_At least one good thing came out of their fight_, Massie thought. _Claire and I didn't have to share our soon-to-be dates to the dance._

Because the truth was, Massie wasn't sure who she wanted to go with yet. It was as if the boy-fest had caused her hormones to speed up to overtime. She thought she was set on Dempsey, but what was with all of this sudden attraction to _Derrington_? Massie had even flirted with _Cam_, for godssakes. And she _still_ had to find Claire a date.

Why did the Fall Dance have to cause so much _drama_?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: Did you like!? Haha. I really, really hope so. I had a lot of fun writing it, anyway. And I STILL haven't gotten to that major twist I KEEP talking about! I'm so sorry! It's in the next chapter, I promise. I'm excited to reveal it to you! But this chapter was pretty full of drama anyways..Massie's plot with Cam/Claire (eek! Tell me your thoughts on this!), and Kristen and Dylan's major fight..I know K & D's fight was kind of like in the 1st book, but I just wanted to show that the PC is still not perfectly at peace. So what did you think!?  
**

**Reviews make me SO HAPPY! :) And they inspire me to write faster. Thanks for all of your sweet ones on the last chapter! I love you guys.  
Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! Maybe I'll throw in some romance soon in honor of V-Day..;P  
**

**Also--the first reviewer on this chapter will get a sneak preview on the BIG TWIST I keep talking about! :) AHH!  
**

**xoxo, Alexis  
**


	7. Gossip Points

**The Block Estate**

**In-Home Spa  
**

**Monday, September 2**

**8:42 P.M.**

Massie breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the steam sauna and moved on to the jacuzzi. It felt so good to just relax for once, and forget all about her problems and the upcoming Fall Dance. It didn't hurt that she looked and felt gorgeous--she knew she didn't have anyone to look pretty for at the moment, but it always boosted her confidence when she looked good. She adjusted the top of her Marc by Marc Jacobs nautical bandeau bikini and slicked her damp hair into a messy bun, letting the hot water of the jacuzzi wash over her.

Massie had debated inviting Claire over to join her in the spa treatment, but had decided against it after realizing that Massie didn't really want to talk to her. After all, _she_ was part of the problem. And Massie was so ah-nnoyed with hearing her whine about Cam 24/7. It was so LBR of her to just watch him chase after other girls and not do anything about it. Massie would have ditched him ages ago. Or better yet, if it had been Massie, Cam would have never started flirting with other girls. Massie nodded in satisfaction.

Just as Massie had closed her eyes and drifted into a thoughtless state of mind, her cell phone let out a muffled vibrating noise. Massie sighed, not wanting to open her eyes. Finally, after two more vibrates, Massie lifted herself out of the jacuzzi and walked across the tiled spa to get her phone. It was time to get back to her bedroom anyway. Massie dried herself off with her fluffy purple Ralph Lauren robe and changed into an Ella Moss floral cover-up dress and Kitson Minnetonka moccasins before grabbing her iPhone and walking out of the spa.

She was greeted by a blast of fresh air as she walked briskly across the freshly-cut lawn, careful not to get her moccasins too wet. She used the time to check her bleeping phone for her texts.

**Claire Lyons: **where RU?

**Massie Block: ** the spa, i'm heading to the iPad now. y?

**Claire Lyons: **can i meet U there?

Massie let out a groan. Claire definitely wanted to talk about Cam, or who she was going to go to the dance with. Either way, Massie wasn't all that interested. And she still hadn't found that HART date for Claire. Massie was getting more and more ah-nnoyed with her by the second. Why didn't she just find her own date?

**Massie Block: **i'm kinda busy, kuh-laire, y don't U take a #?

Massie tucked her cell phone into the flimsy pocket of her cover-up. She knew it was snappish and mean of her to do, but she was so sick of everyone using her. She still had to find _her_ date! And that was ahb-viously much higher priority than Kuh-laire's date.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom (the iPad)**

**Monday, September 2**

**9:16 P.M.**

Now that she was back in her bedroom, Massie slipped off her moccasins and peeled off her cover-up. As she was changing, her computer let out several bleeps and Massie raced to check her Mac for IMs.

**CABELEY: **massie!

Massie's jaw dropped. Chris!? Okay, now it was as if someone really _was_ out to get her. What was up with all of these guys all of a sudden? Okay, so it wasn't really a _bad_ thing...in fact, how cool would Massie look walking into the Fall Dance with a _JUNIOR _guy? A junior _HART _guy? Massie giggled. A girl could dream...she whipped her chestnut hair out of it's bun, adjusted her Betsey Johnson lip-print nightie, and waited 5 more seconds before responding.

**MASSIEKUR: **hey chris, how RU?

**CABELEY: **i've been ok..tricky misses U tho!

**MASSIEKUR: **i'm sure she does. i guess brownie could use a playdate 2..

**CABELEY: **so it's a date? how about saturday galwaugh?

Massie grinned. Chris was just as flirtatious as ever. And now that Fawn and Skye Hamilton were so done, well, Massie might actually have a chance. But what about Dempsey..and Derrington? Okay, it was no biggie. A ride together at Galwaugh didn't mean anything. Couldn't she share an innocent date with a totally hawt guy and not have to worry about the Fall Dance? Plus, he was an _11th grader_. Wait until the PC heard about _this_.

**MASSIEKUR: **sure, CU there!

**CABELEY: **gr8, i can't wait!!

Massie smiled and hugged herself, already planning out the perfect riding outfit. She couldn't wait either. Grinning with happiness, she turned back to her Mac, where another IM awaited her.

**FISHERBOY: **RU there? i need 2 talk 2U

Massie rolled her eyes. She was always up for talking to a cute boy..but not if he was going to ask her about Claire again! She took a deep breath and flounced out her lip-print nightie before continuing.

**MASSIEKUR: **ya, i'm here. but this better not be a waste of my time, fisher

**FISHERBOY: **well i kno claire doesn't like me..but i still need a d8 to the dance, so i was wondering..

**MASSIEKUR: **... ???

**FISHERBOY: **would U want 2 go with me?

EHMAGAWD! Massie stopped in shock. Okay, that was SO not what she was expecting. What was she supposed to say!? Claire ahb-viously still liked him, and she would be beyond heartbroken. Then again, she REALLY needed to get over Cam. Maybe this would be the wake-up call she needed. But did Massie even _like_ Cam? He was cute, but what about D&D? Massie didn't even want to think about their names. They were both ah-dorable, but neither of them had the guts to ask her. And here Cam was...it was super alpha of him to just go ahead and ask her. Then again..it would have been even _more_ alpha of him to do it in person. And wasn't Derrington his best friend? He wouldn't go behind Derrick's back and ask Massie, if he knew that Derrington liked her. So Derrick might not really like her. Massie's head was spinning. She was so sure that Derrington was starting to show signs again..but ahb-viously nawt. Massie's head hurt more than it did after pulling an all-nighter by drinking Red Bull and Vanilla Frappucinos. She would have to make a decision later.

**MASSIEKUR: **can i get back 2U? idk yet

**FISHERBOY: **uh, i guess so. plz tell me soon tho! i need 2 know asap.

Ay-sap? Massie sighed. She didn't want to think about ANY of it. Why was Cam being so nice to her all of a sudden? He had barely talked to her at all after she had liked him in 7th grade. This was way too weird. She clicked on her next IM. Thank Gawd it was Leesh. She couldn't take any more boy drama at the moment.

**HOLAGURRL: **mass! i have MAJOR gossip

**MASSIEKUR: **hey leesh..how many pts?

**HOLAGURRL: **more than 100. seriously, it's HUGE

Massie blinked. More than 100!? No one had gotten more than 100 points since..well, since NEV-UH. The only time she had gotten close was in the 6th grade, when she had granted herself 75 for telling the PC about her first boyfriend, Danny Caruso. It had been a big deal then, because she was the first girl in the entire grade to have a boyfriend..but that was just kid stuff now. What could _possibly_ grant Alicia more than ONE HUNDRED gossip points?

**MASSIEKUR: **RU serious? ok, but this better be good..

**HOLAGURRL: **trust me, would i lie 2U?

**MASSIEKUR: **spill already, leesh

**HOLAGURRL is typing...**

Massie tapped her fingers impatiently on her special-ordered from Los Angeles Moss iPod white desk. This had better be worth it...

**HOLAGURRL: **oops, sry mass! g2g, i promise i'll tell U 2morrow!

**MASSIEKUR: **LEESH!!!

**HOLAGURRL has signed off.**

"UGH!" Massie yelled in frustration, "LEESH!" Whether that was Alicia's idea of a sick joke, or if she really _did_ have to go, it was NAWT funny.

Massie turned off her Mac and slid into bed, tossing and turning for hours before falling into a short, restless sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: OOPS! Okay, sorry, it was a cliffie, I know!! But I said I promised I'd tell you the big surprise in this chapter..and I WILL! It's in the NEXT chapter, which is already up. So don't complain, I'm giving you an ENTIRE BONUS chapter! Haha. Please review and tell me what you think! I love you all.**


	8. A Surprise Announcement

**The Block Estate**

**The Range Rover**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**7:58 A.M.**

Claire was already waiting at the Range Rover when Massie approached, looking off in the distance. Claire frowned and crossed her arms. She was still mad about Massie's rude remark last night in the text. But Claire knew that she would have to stay on Massie's good side for a while if she wanted to get a date to the dance. In fact, she would have to start kissing up to Massie if she wanted to stay in the PC at all. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she was getting on Massie's nerves. But she couldn't help thinking about Cam...Ugh. _There you go again, Claire. _She scolded herself for being so single-minded. _There are so many other boys out there. He's not the one for you. _Claire lied shamelessly to herself. She shook her head vigorously as if to erase her thoughts like an etch-a-sketch as Massie neared.

Claire momentarily forgot about Cam as she scanned Massie's outfit. That was another thing. Claire was supposed to look better than ever on the 2nd day of school, but since Massie had blown her off last night, Claire didn't get to go over to Massie's to scrounge up an outfit. She was sure to be scolded for her beat up jeans and Keds.._oh well_, Claire thought. _It's not as if ANY boys are checking me out anyways. _

On the other hand, Massie looked fantastic. She was wearing a black Luella dress with tiny black velvet dots all over it, which dipped down into a sweetheart neckline and showed just the right amount of cleavage. It's sleeves hit just past Massie's elbows and were cuffed in a sweet, feminine way. She paired the dress with a thick leather braided belt, and brown Giuseppe Zanotti butterfly-cross gladiator sandals, which somehow made the look appropriate without taking away from the sex appeal. A brand new J. J. Winters hobo bag hung loosely at her side, and her hair had been pressed pin straight. Even her bangs looked different--they were bold and cut straight across her forehead, brushing just to her eyes. The black-on-black look was something Claire would never have dared to wear, but Massie pulled it off with apparent ease.

Massie walked straight past Claire and straight into the Range Rover, throwing her hobo bag on the seat and tightening her belt one notch, making her waist look even thinner. Claire sighed and entered from the other side, where Massie was already furiously texting on her iPhone.

"Oh, hey Claire," Massie said casually, not bothering to look up.

Claire winced. Okay, so at least they were still talking. Claire decided to ignore yesterday's text conversation, because she knew if she tried to talk about it, Massie would win. She always did. So instead, she responded with extreme enthusiasm.

"Hey Mass!" Claire said, her voice oozing with charm. "You look _fabulous_."

Massie didn't even crack a smile. "Thanks," she said, "But I look _terrible_. I have garbage-bag sized bags under my eyes from absolutely ZERO sleep last night."

Claire squinted. She couldn't see a single bag under Massie's eyes. Her amber eyes were as bright and lively as ever. But she knew better than to contradict Massie.

"Ehmagawd, why?" she asked, feeling like a fake.

Massie yawned lightly and rolled her eyes. "I kept having THE strangest dreams. First there was this psycho version of Leesh, who kept whispering something to me but I had NO idea what she was saying..and then there were Dempsey and Derrington beating each other up..oh and Cam and Chris Abeley chasing me..Gawd."

"Wait, CAM? Chasing you?" Claire stuttered, wringing her fingers together.

Massie narrowed her eyes. "Kuh-laire, are you _still_ stuck on him? It was just a dream. But he's moved on, you know?"

Claire furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"What I _mean_, Kuh-laire, is that he asked me to the Fall Dance yesterday." Massie barked. _Oops. Looks like someone forgot to take their nice pill this morning._

Claire couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"But that's not a _problem_, because you're DONE with him, right Kuh-laire?" Massie prodded, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

Claire looked down at her feet before muttering, "Yeah."

"Good." Massie said, closing the subject. Claire bit at a fingernail, trying to keep her mouth shut. Inside, she was screaming. _How could he!?_

"Whatdidyousay!?" Claire blurted, before she could stop it all from spilling out.

Massie gave her a cold look, the are-you-seriously-asking-me-that kind that Claire was so afraid of. She had seen it just yesterday when Katie Chung had asked Massie if her Louis Vuitton was real. As if Massie would really carry around a knock-off LV. Even Claire had laughed at that one.

"Claire, did you nawt just hear me tell you how he's approaching EW status?"

Claire shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, he IS." Massie affirmed. "I ahb-viously didn't say yes."

Claire breathed a sigh of relief. At least Massie was still a good friend. Claire knew Massie didn't really think Cam was an EW. She refrained from hugging Massie and wrinkling her Luella dress. Instead she just allowed herself a small secret smile. Who needed Cam when Massie was finally starting to treat her like a real friend?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**BOCD**

**The Range Rover, The Great Lawn  
**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**8:12 A.M.**

"Why didn't we pick up Alicia today?" Kristen was asking as the Range Rover pulled up past the BOCD's Great Lawn. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, to stay as far away from Dylan as possible. Her nose was turned up as if she smelled something bad. Dylan, on the other hand, was perfectly content with ignoring Kristen and pretending she wasn't even there.

"She had to get to school early, so she got a ride from Dean." Massie said absentmindedly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looking around the Range Rover. Massie was still annoyed that Alicia had somehow managed to avoid sharing the gossip with her. Massie could only hope that she wasn't doing it on purpose, or Alicia was really in for it. She could care less about Dylan and Kristen's immature fight. They had so been-there-done-that already. Unfortunately, as she checked out the rest of the PC's 2nd day of school outfits, her eyes landed on something way too tacky for way too early in the morning.

"Ehmagawd, KUH-LAIRE!"

Massie was staring at Claire's hideous concoction of an outfit. She wore a pair of bootleg Gap jeans, with haphazard rips here and there. It looked as if Bean had gotten hungry. Nawt that Massie's cute pooch would ever eat denim..GAP denim, at that. Even worse, the jeans were a size too small, and landed two inches above Claire's ankles. She had thrown on what might have been an acceptable light pink polo, if it hadn't been polyester, and from Target. To top the look off, Claire had worn a pair of beat-up white Keds, for the second day in a row. Massie almost had a mini heart-attack.

"You are so lucky I just took my Phillip Lim dress to the dry-cleaners, and that it's still in the car." Massie spat, rummaging through the contents of the trunk of the Range Rover.

Claire laughed. Massie needed her clothes _dry cleaned_? Claire didn't think she'd ever seen Massie wear the same thing twice. She flung a light-blue pinstripe minidress towards Claire, which hit her in the face. Claire giggled and held it out in front of her, her mood considerably lightened since she heard Massie had turned down Cam Fisher's invitation to the Fall Dance. Okay, so she was less than happy that Cam hadn't asked her. But she hadn't seen his gorgeous mismatched eyes in over 12 hours, and that was enough to put him out of her mind for the moment. She turned her attention back to the dress. It had two pockets in the front, making it school appropriately casual. The bust was decorated with a simple, dark blue ruffle, which Claire would have normally hated, but on this dress it actually looked.._good_. It's straps were two inches thick, and were a deep navy blue shade which matched the ruffle.

"Come awn Claire, hurry up and change, we still have to make a stop at Starbucks!" Massie yelped, still rummaging through the Range Rover for a pair of decent shoes.

Claire laughed as she peeled off her polo, praising God for tinted glass windows. Even Claire had the fashion sense to realize that her current outfit was not second day worthy. Especially not at BOCD. And _especially, especially_ because the Fall Dance was coming up.

As Claire pulled the 3.1 Phillip Lim dress over her head, Massie finally located a pair of shoes from the back of the Rover. Claire looked out from the arm of the dress, having somehow gotten stuck. Her head popped out through a too-small hole, and Massie couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Claire, what would you do without me?" Massie sighed, unzipping the dress and sliding it over Claire's head. Claire laughed and let out a muffled thank you.

"Ehmagawd, you're in luck." Massie said, pulling out a pair of peeptoe heels. Dylan let out a high-pitched shriek.

"You're going to let KUH-LAIRE wear your BRAND NEW _MANOLO BLAHNIKS!_?"

"Manolo Blah-who?" Claire asked, clueless.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm letting you borrow them, Claire. Because you don't even know how precious these shoes are, I know there's no chance of you stealing them. If I let anybody with an ounce of taste borrow these, I'd never see them again."

Massie waited for Alicia to giggle, "Point!", but she realized that she wasn't in the car. Instead Dylan cried, "But what if she gets _mud_ on them!?"

"They're just _shoes_," Claire said, and Kristen and Dylan let out identical gasps. They turned to each other and shot nasty looks before turning back to Claire.

"They're not just _any shoes_, Kuh-laire," Dylan explained, "They're one of a kind, hand-made-in-London shoes. I don't even think they've graced the runway yet! I don't want to know what Massie had to do to get these. Or why she left them lying around in a _car_."

Massie laughed. "Whatever, Dyl, that's for me to know. Now put the shoes AWN, Claire!"

Claire took the shoes gingerly from Massie's hands. She had to admit, they _were_ gorgeous. They were made of a sleek, patent leather, and mostly blue. But they had some sort of abstract design on it, which Claire could almost call artistic. At least Claire could appreciate art. They were both exquisitely simple and whimsical at the same time. She slid them on her feet, kicking her Keds to the side. They were a perfect fit. But how in the world was Claire supposed to _walk_ in these? Putting that thought aside, Claire marveled at Massie's generosity.

Massie narrowed her eyes. "Now DON'T think I'm just doing you a favor," she said, warning Claire. "I'm doing it because you have no other option. And don't think that I won't do anything if you ruin these shoes. I'm trusting you Claire. Nawt only am I trusting you, I'm giving you the chance to wear the shoes I've been saving to wear for the perfect day. These shoes=fame. _Don't mess up your chance._"

Claire gulped and nodded. _There_ was the Massie she had been waiting for...but still, it was unlike her to even let Claire borrow them. Maybe she really was feeling sorry for the text yesterday?

Meanwhile, Massie was yelling at herself deep down for letting Claire wear THE shoes. _She'll ruin them! _a voice in her head screamed, _and even if she doesn't, everyone will see that Kuh-laire has better shoes than YOU! _Massie held back the urge to rip the shoes off Claire's feet. She had allowed it in a moment of extreme guilt. Okay, she needed to face it. Massie felt seriously bad about lying to Claire about Cam. She didn't even know why. But all she understood was that by letting Claire borrow these shoes, she would be able to go on feeling not guilty, because everything would be repaid. Massie clenched her fists and bit her tongue, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. But she had to admit, Claire did look good. The dress was a perfect fit, and much better than anything Claire would ever own. And the shoes..well, the shoes would look good on anybody. The shoes practically wore Claire. At least Claire wouldn't be a disgrace to the PC. Massie yanked open the door to the car and slid one long, freshly waxed leg out from the door. Second day of school, here comes Massie.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**BOCD**

**The Math Wing, Room 223**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**9:26 A.M.**

Massie's perfectly glossed lips stretched out into a yawn as Ms. Argo droned on and on about quadratic formulas. Massie _despised_ this class. She casually slid her iPhone out of her hobo bag and checked the time. She instantly regretted it. How could there be another 34 minutes left in the class period!? _Something exciting, please happen!_ Massie thought, wanting to cry of boredom.

All of a sudden, the P.A. system crackled to life. _Whoa_.

"_Attention, students of BOCD!_" Alicia's too-familiar voice blared from the speaker. Massie grinned, leaning back in her chair.

"_This is a special announcement, which I am only too proud to announce to my fellow classmates. I'm so glad I get the pleasure of providing you with the newsworthy gossip you need. Principal Burns has recently informed me that BOCD will be undergoing extreme construction for a school-makeover the school board has offered to pay for._"

Alicia paused for dramatic effect, while some LBRs started clapping with excitement as if that was the big announcement. Massie giggled. Alicia would nev-uh call that "newsworthy gossip". BOCD underwent construction more often than Angelina Jolie adopted kids.

"_So, the REAL announcement is..because BOCD will be under extreme construction for the rest of the year, the school board has decided to permanently evacuate the school..AND ALL OF BOCD'S STUDENTS WILL BE ATTENDING A BRAND NEW BOARDING SCHOOL, ROCHESTER HEIGHTS ACADEMY IN THE UPPER EAST SIDE!_"

WHAT!? Massie's amber eyes widened into perfect O's, her BadGal Mascara coated lashes reaching towards the ceiling. The rest of the class had exploded in excitement, and Ms. Argo was trying and failing to calm them down.

"_This has been Alicia Rivera from BOCD saying I heart you!_"

The PA system clicked and died, but the class was still in an uproar. Boys had jumped up from their seats, and a couple of LBRs were pounding their chests. B-listers yanked at their ponytails and squealed, "What am I going to _wear_!?"

Massie, on the other hand, remained perfectly silent. She was in a total state of shock. BOCD..at Rochester Heights Academy in the Upper East Side? With no parents to watch her every move? With fantastic shopping and upscale boutiques? With constant hang-out time with the PC, and best of all, HARTs?

_Eh. Ma. Gawd._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: There you go! That's the MAJOR TWIST I've been talking about. I've been planning it for quite a while, so I was really disappointed when I saw a bunch of fanfics springing up about the PC going to boarding school..dang! Oh well, it won't hurt to have one more. Sorry for all of you who have already read/written one about this subject! I think it should be really interesting though, don't you? Please, PLEASE tell me your thoughts. If you don't like it, I can always change it. But I'm really excited..as you can see, I put up TWO chapters in one day because I was THAT excited! Haha. So TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! If you like it, I can guarantee more drama.**

**Oh yeah, and a SPECIAL thank you to MB. Alpha, who has been leaving me such sweet reviews! Love you, and THANK YOU!**

**xoxo, Alexis  
**


	9. Brotherly Love

**BOCD**

**VitaSqueeze Juice Bar**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**12:03 P.M.**

"Leesh, I can-_nawt_ believe--"

Massie stopped midsentence when she realized it was her turn in line to order. She shot Alicia a look that clearly said--_I'm not done with you yet_--before turning to the seriously attractive guy behind the counter of the juice bar.

"I'll have an XL Mango-Passionfruit VitaSqueeze with an extra shot of spirulina and wheatgrass, hold the whipped cream." Massie said in one breath, batting her eyelashes and flashing him a flirtatious half-smile.

He smiled back and switched on the blender, grinding a whole mango into the giant, fruity drink. Massie took the opportunity to turn back to Alicia.

"How could you announce it to the _entire school _before dishing the gossip to the PC!?" Massie hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"I told you Massie, I tried to tell you about it last night, but Josh called and then I had to get to school early this morning to discuss my announcement with Burns and--"

Massie cut her off, pursing her lips in disdain. "Whatever, Leesh. Thanks to you, I had to _pretend_ as if I'd already heard the news. I don't want to hear excuses."

Instead of apologizing, Alicia let out a girly giggle. "Come awn Mass. I know you're mad, but..we're going to ROCHESTER HEIGHTS ACADEMY!"

Massie couldn't help but let out a squeal. As she did so, the a-door-and-a-ball VitaSqueeze worker reached across the counter and handed her a smoothie with a grin.

Massie stopped squealing as she accepted the drink and said, "Thanks Kev, it looks _delish_."

"Anyday, Massie." he replied, winking at her and moving on to take Claire's order.

10 minutes and 4 VitaSqueeze orders later, the girls were situated at Table 18, taking sips of their icy cool drinks through colorful plastic straws.

Claire wrinkled her nose after one sip, sticking her tongue out. "Blech. Massie, this wheatgrass extract is _disgusting_."

"Is nawt," shot Massie, taking an extra long sip of her own drink. "Besides, it detoxifies, purifies, and most importantly, keeps our hair healthy."

Claire scoffed, but Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia began to wolf down their drinks with newfound excitement.

"Now, Pretty Committee," Massie began, "we have ah-lot to do before we leave for RHA. When do we transfer, Leesh?"

"First thing next week," said Alicia promptly, "we'll be settled in at our new dorms at RHA by Monday!"

This set the PC off with a fresh wave of high-pitched squeals. Massie waited for them to focus their attention on her again before continuing.

"So, as I was saying..this calls for a serious PC makeover. Which means a spa day, visits from Jakkob, and most importantly, brand new wardrobes!"

The PC grinned excitedly, practically jumping out of their seats.

"Makeover day will be Sunday, the day before we leave for RHA." Massie went on, "Which is so _perf_ because then I can tell you all about what I did _Saturday_."

Claire furrowed her brow, and Dylan piped up, "What do you mean, Mass?"

Massie smiled, enjoying being the center of attention. "What I _mean_, Dyl, is that last night Chris messaged me asking if I would go riding with him this weekend!"

"Ehmagawd!" the girls squealed, Massie smiling smugly.

"I know, right?" Massie giggled. "I hate to say it, but I'm actually so happy summer is over. Who knew _school_ could be this fun?"

"Ah-greed!" the PC yelled, nodding their heads.

"I can-nawt _wait_ for this weekend." Massie said, and she meant it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**BOCD**

**The Science Wing, Room 134**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**2:18 P.M.**

By the time her last class rolled around, Massie was _exhausted_. She had spent the entire lunch period planning her whole weekend out with the PC, and she'd spent the rest of her afternoon classes texting non-stop and confirming plans. Sunday was all set for a spa day at the Block Estate, a possible shopping spree in SoHo, a PC meeting (ahb-viously), a run-through of the packing-list for RHA, and prep for the Fall Dance. Massie assumed they would all shop for their dresses in NYC after they got settled in at their dorms, which was ideal. The Fall Dance, as a result of the transfer to RHA, would be held at the Bowery Ballroom in Manhattan. Can you say _ehmagawd_?

Although Massie was beyond excited for the upcoming weeks, she was glad to be done with setting up plans for the time being. She needed some time to relax. She practically collapsed in the first empty seat she saw in her Biology class, completely forgetting about looking her best for the _boys_ in this class. Placing her J. J. Winters fringed hobo on the lab table, she put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Everybody, settle down!" Mr. Tracchio, their biology teacher yelled, his face turning an alarming shade of red.

Massie's head shot up from the table, having been awakened from a momentary almost-nap. She turned to see that Dempsey had slid into the seat beside her while she had been napping. That woke her up faster than a double-shot espresso from Starbucks. He shot her a wide grin, raising his eyebrows deviously. Massie giggled. He had taken the seat next to her without even notifying her? Pretty daring, Dempsey.

"You jerk!" Massie whispered, shaking her head and pushing him flirtatiously.

"Hey, I can't help it! You wouldn't sit by me yesterday, so I took the first opportunity I had!" Dempsey whispered back, putting his hands up and laughing.

Massie grinned. He was blatantly flirting with her. And she liked it. She was about to slap his thigh again when she noticed someone a few tables away staring at the two of them. Derrington. Massie's heart sped up involuntarily, without warning. He shot her an annoyed look, mouthing "I thought you were going to sit by me!".

Massie shrugged. Somehow, she felt even _more_ flirtatious now that Derrick was watching. She turned it up a notch.

"Gawd, Dempsey! You're so _funny_!" she giggled, leaning towards him and making sure he caught a whiff of her Chanel No.19.

He looked confused for a moment, then smiled and said, "What can I say? I do know how to make a girl laugh."

This gave Massie another excuse to start giggling all over again, making sure it was just the right volume for Derrington to hear and for Mr. Tracchio not to notice.

Sure enough, Derrington was shooting glares at Dempsey every few seconds, his hands balled up in fists and his jaw clenched. Massie _loved_ it when Derrington got angry. All of a sudden, her iPhone vibrated inside the side pocket of her hobo bag.

**Derrick Harrington: **wth do U think ur doing??

**Massie Block: **??? do you mean?

**Derrick Harrington: **throwing urself at dempsey. it's embarrassing, block.

**Massie Block: **i am _nawt_. bsides, y do you care?

**Derrick Harrington: **i don't. i just hope ur not thinking of getting involved with an "LBR"

What the hell? Massie frowned. Derrington had no idea what he was talking about. She was fuming. How _dare_ he?

**Massie Block: **it's none of ur business. & LBR is MY term..plus-FYI, demp is a HART

**Derrick Harrington: **???

**Massie Block: **hawt, alpha, rich, toned. things u ahb-viously don't kno about.

And with that, Massie put away her phone, something Derrington was sure to see. The conversation was so over. She could nawt believe Derrington had called _her_ immature. He was acting like a _6th grader_. She clearly was so done, done, and _done_ with him. Plus, if Cam had asked Massie to the Fall Dance, then Derrington probably really was over her. But why did Massie get the feeling that Derrington was..jealous? And on top of that..why did she _like_ seeing him act jealous?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**End of Biology Period, 3:32 P.M.**

Massie rolled her eyes as Derrington stormed out of the room the second the bell rang. Massie hung around to hug Dempsey goodbye, but she was so preoccupied that she hardly enjoyed it. Derrington was _really_ getting on her nerves these days. UGH. He needed to just GET OUT of her head!

"Hey, Mass."

Massie whipped around to come face-to-face with an extremely attractive Cam Fisher. Whoa. He had seriously just appeared out of nowhere. Hadn't he just been sitting across the room? Massie almost laughed. There were too many boys in this class to even keep count.

"Hey to you, Fisher." she replied, grabbing her bag off the table. "Walk me out?"

He nodded shyly. "That's what I had in mind."

Massie grinned. Okay, so Cam didn't make her heart race like Derrington, swoon like Dempsey, or even squeal like Chris Abeley. (Wow, she had really been getting around lately, hadn't she?) But there was something about him that was so..comforting. He was like home, and security, and the innocence of 7th grade. It was weird not picturing him with Claire..but then again, it was weird not picturing him in _her_ life either. He wasn't quite the one who brought excitement to her life, but he was definitely..something. And this made him so, so easy to tool with. Especially because he was soon-to-be _out_ of Claire's life, if all went according to Massie's plan. He was like a boytoy with no strings attached. Massie loved that she didn't feel nervous around him.

"So, Massie," he was saying, "Did you think about an answer to what I asked you last night?"

Shit! Massie had totally forgotten.

"Uhh..yeah!" she improvised, playing with a strand of her hair, "I thought about it..and.."

He leaned forward expectantly, his one green eye and one blue eye boring into her own.

"I just can't." she blurted, feeling guilty. "I'm so, so sorry Cam. I _want_ to, but I can't."

"What do you mean, you _want_ to, but you _can't_?" he asked slowly, looking at her confusedly.

"Well, it's exactly what it sounds like."

"Okay, forgive me if I'm wrong, but.." he paused, "I was just going for a wild shot when I asked you yesterday. I actually thought you were still way into Derrick."

Massie's throat was dry. How could her pulse quicken just at the sound of his name? That was so wrong.

"No!" she blurted out before she could stop herself, "No, no, no, no. I think you've got the wrong idea, Cam. Derrick is so eighth grade."

It was all out of her mouth in a split second. _Lies!_ she thought, realizing her mistake. But Cam _couldn't_ know about what she really thought. In fact, _she_ didn't even know what she really thought. But if Cam knew and he told Derrington..that would be awful. No, it was good that she lied.

"So..you think you like me?" Cam asked skeptically, "I mean..you said you _want_ to go with me?"

Massie slowly shook her head, gulping. "No, Cam. I just didn't want to let you down. You're like a brother to me."

"Oh." he said, nodding. "I guess..but that still doesn't explain why you _can't_. Could it be..about Claire?"

"Um, I mean, she _just_ got over you. It's practically written in girl code that I can't touch you for a full month after. Sorry Cam, but she really is done with you."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. I didn't really think you would say yes to me either. I just wanted to at least try..and I thought maybe you said no because Claire still liked me."

"No." Massie said firmly, "That's not why, Cam. Maybe next time though, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, brightening a little, "I'd like that."

Massie smiled weakly. All this lying and twisting the truth was making her feel sick. He was so innocent, and sweet. She was almost beginning to regret even starting this plan..but now that she was in it, she couldn't stop. Massie Block _always _followed through.

"See you around," Massie said, and by habit, she pulled him into a goodbye hug. Oops.

He visibly stiffened in shock before loosening and embracing her. _Whoa_. Okay, she wasn't sure what this was. But whatever it was, it definitely wasn't _brotherly_.

Massie pulled away while she still had the chance. He looked stunned, as if he had just woken up. Both of them blushed and turned away, jumping feet apart.

"Uhh, okay. Talk to you later, Cam."

"Uh huh," he grunted, still blushing furiously.

Massie walked as fast as she could down the hallway, beyond relieved that Claire hadn't seen that. Massie wouldn't have been able to explain that quite as easily.

Derrington, Dempsey, Chris Abeley, and now, maybe _Cam_?

No. No _way_.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: EEK! What did you think!? Haha I know I put a lot more unexpected flirting in there, but I couldn't help it! Plus, I want to give you guys lots of options. So, tell me, who is YOUR favorite relationship? And not just for Massie, for everyone! I want to know. :) Don't worry, Massie's not going to remain so slutty for long. She's just "testing the waters" for now. I can't make ALL of you happy with the pairings I choose, but for now, I hope you like! **

**Oh, other questions I have to ask you..what do you think for Claire? Should she eventually get back with Cam, or should she REALLY move on? I'm not sure about this one..but I kind of have an idea of what to do. And obviously, I'd like to hear about what you think is best for Massie too! (And the whole PC, while you're at it! The Fall Dance is coming up...)**

**I know I haven't gotten to the exciting part with boarding school yet, but it's COMING! I'm definitely going to include details from Massie & Chris Abeley's date (unless you don't want me to!), so that will be next..but do you guys also want me to write about the spa/shopping day? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE REVIEWS.  
**

**The more you review, the faster I update. Lovelovelove, Alexis!  
**


	10. Dialtone Disaster

**BOCD**

**The Science Wing, Outside Room 134**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**3:34 P.M.**

Claire had practically shot out of her last class, eager to be the first one out of the door. She knew it was stupid, but she wanted to catch one last glimpse of Cam before the day ended, and the only way she could do that was to sprint to Massie's class and pretend to be waiting for Massie when really, she was waiting for Cam. Okay, so she was supposed to be over him. And she was actually beginning to think she could do that. But that didn't mean that she couldn't _look_, did it? There was absolutely nuh-thing wrong with trying to sneak a peek of him one last time before she officially declared her infatuation with Cam _OVER_. It would be Claire's form of..closure. Yeah, that was it.

So just like yesterday, Claire practically knocked a kid over trying to get out of her classroom. She darted in and out of groups of people, keeping her eye on the end of the hallway, where Massie and Cam were due to appear any second now. Just as she slid past the drinking fountain and towards the Science Wing--AAHHH!! Claire tripped over a Nike sneaker..belonging to a boy leaning against the wall reading a book.

"Oh my God!" Claire shrieked. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Claire's Juicy Couture tote (borrowed from Massie, of course) had split down the seams and the contents of the bag had flown haphazardly through the hallway. _Great, just great_, Claire thought, momentarily forgetting about the boy she had tripped over and crawling on her knees to retreive her stuff. Okay, so her plan hadn't gone exactly how she had imagined. But if she grabbed all her stuff and ducked into the nearest empty classroom, she could probably get a glimpse of Cam through the window.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay, but..you look like you've got other things on your mind."

Claire's head snapped up from the broken bag. She was staring straight at a dark-haired boy with a short, rugged hairstyle and unexpectedly warm eyes. He was looking at her intently, worriedly. Claire blushed a fierce shade of pink and pretended to be interested in her Juicy tote.

He stood up slowly from his position on the wall and started picking up loose-leaf papers near the drinking fountain.

"I guess these are yours then, right?" he asked, bending down and handing her the sheets of paper.

"Uh huh," Claire squeaked, barely audible. She seemed to have lost his voice, and he definitely didn't hear what she had said.

Instead of giving her a strange look, he chuckled and straightened up again. "So, you okay? That was a pretty bad fall there."

Claire tried again at a loud enough response, but all that came out was another embarrassed squeak. It _had_ been a pretty bad fall, and Claire was still flushed and panicky.

"Alright, that's okay," he laughed loosely, "You don't have to answer me. Catch you around, then."

And with that, the mystery guy was gone.

Claire stood up, gathered her belongings and almost tried to yell after him. She should at least say thank you, or something. _Anything_. But he was already out of sight, and Claire could do nothing about it. How come she had never seen him before? And how did she just completely lose her voice and end up looking like a mute, unresponsive idiot? Claire was usually so clear-headed around guys..she never became giggly and unlike herself like Kristen and Dylan did. But then again, she wasn't really the over-confident Massie or Alicia, either. Maybe she was destined to be the shy, guy-avoiding loser. _Ugh_. It was bad enough with Cam..._CAM!_

Claire realized her original reason for running down the hallway and set off again, full speed. She still had a chance! If she just made it around the corner and to the end of the hallway, she could--Claire stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, standing just outside the Biology classroom. Claire's first instinct was to duck out of sight, but she realized that wouldn't be necessary. He was totally absorbed in the girl standing opposite him, with her back to Claire. Claire stood in the hallway, frozen like an idiot. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't move. She had even sucked in an intake of breath and was waiting to release it. She almost choked as Cam leaned in to hug the girl, and didn't pull away. WHAT!? That was definitely not just any friendly hug. There was something going on here. Claire held her breath until the girl finally pulled away, and suddenly Claire's limbs decided to work again. She jumped into an empty classroom just as the girl turned around and started walking down the hallway. Claire bent her head out the window to check out the girl--wait a second..gorgeous chestnut locks, bright amber eyes, rosy pink cheeks...

_Massie!?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom (the iPad)**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**4:38 P.M.**

Massie slammed the door of her bedroom shut behind her as she ran inside and collapsed on her bed. Massie wasn't usually the type to turn down drama, but this was getting to be _too_ much. It was just way too complicated. She needed to decide what she wanted, and fast. After school in the Range Rover, the PC had suggested a froyo run at Pinkberry, but Massie wasn't even in the mood for sweets. She was too confused to do anything involving fun. She just wanted to get home ay-sap and lock the door of the iPad to have some time to herself to think. She hardly even noticed any of the girls' conversations on the way home--and she was certainly too preoccupied to notice that Claire had been awfully quiet.

Massie finally pulled herself off her silk duvet sheets and sat herself down at the computer. With the Fall Dance rolling around, she really needed to get serious. As much as she would love to go with five different guys, that was impossible. And Massie had learned that when you grab for more than you need, you end up getting nuh-thing. It was the sad and awful truth. After all, Massie could have more than she needed in everything else--clothes, friends, cars, money..why shouldn't the same rule apply to boys? It just made everything so much more complicated.

So who _did_ she really like? She was getting herself into ah-lot of trouble. But she really didn't even know where to begin. She let out a sigh and reached for her iPhone. Maybe Claire would know what to do. She pressed 3 on speed dial and waited.

"Claire?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Claire sniffled. She sounded as if she had been crying.

"It's Massie, who _else_ would it be?" Massie laughed, wondering what was wrong with Claire. "Listen, can you come over?"

"Oh, it's you." Claire's tone abruptly changed. "I have to go, I think I'm sick."

"But..you seemed fine at school today, I mean--"

Claire cut Massie off midsentence. "Bye, Massie."

"Wait! Kuh-laire, this is an emergen--" BEEEEEEEP. The dial tone blared in Massie's ear. Had she just been..hung up on?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Block Estate**

**The Lyon's Guesthouse, Claire's Bedroom**

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Claire yelled at herself, slamming the phone down on the receiver. How could she have been so dumb this whole time? And how _dare _Massie call her and pretend as if nothing was wrong? How dare she pretend like everything would be okay, how dare she pretend that she was working for Claire's better interests? And worst of all, how did Claire fall for it all, and let Massie trick her into how good of a friend she was? As if they could _ever_ be friends after what Claire had witnessed that afternoon.

Claire looked at the heap of tissues surrounding her on the carpet. This was pathetic. She had her heart broken multiple times. But Massie? Claire had thought that Massie would always be on her side about Cam. And now, to find out that Massie had been lying the whole time? All she really wanted was Claire to be out of the way so that _she_ could make her move on Cam. And he seemed to enjoy it..a lot. Okay, so it was just a hug. But it meant so much more--it meant Massie's betrayal, and Claire being totally forgotten by Cam. And that hurt worse than any heartbreak.

Claire grabbed her sky blue diary from Orlando. Her friends had sent it to her so that she could write about all of her memories in New York and retell them when she got back. But lately, all of her entries had been about Cam.

"How could I have been so STUPID?" Claire questioned herself again, banging her head on her bedpost. She opened the diary to a random page and groaned.

_--May 12, 2008--_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the annual OCD picnic! It was gorgeous out, and everyone brought HUGE gourmet picnic baskets to eat outside on the OCD campus. Even the Briarwood boys joined us, which was a nice surprise. I know it's soon to say, but--I think I might really be starting to totally fall for Cam. I might..POSSIBLY even be in love..! He brought a picnic-for-two basket that he said his mom packed, but I could tell by the sandwiches that he made them. He cut off the crusts and everything, just how I like it! And of course, he brought a giant bag of gummies and sours to share. And then at the end of the picnic, he gave me this gorgeous red box tied up with a white ribbon and told me not to open it until I got home..and then of course, we snuck away after the picnic to steal a kiss or two.. ;) Have I ever mentioned that he's a REALLY GOOD kisser? And those eyes.._

Claire felt tears welling up in her eyes for the millionth time that day. NO! She wouldn't cry, not again. Instead, she grabbed the page of her diary and ripped. It made a satisfying, angry noise, and Claire felt her sadness transforming into anger. He was such a JERK! She ripped out handfuls of pages, tearing mercilessly at her diary now. Pages flew in the air, joining the piles of used tissues around her. Claire didn't stop until almost her entire diary was in shreds. She left the blank pages towards the end of the diary in tact, and the first 10 pages or so--from before she ever met Cam. When the biggest drama in Westchester was whether Massie liked her or not. HAH. Claire could care less now.

Claire grabbed a purple fuzzy glitter pen from her desktop and settled herself on the floor, wiping away unshed tears. She reopened the diary to the first blank page and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a new start. It would be hard, but maybe she could learn to live on her own. She could make things go back to normal.

She pulled the cap of the pen and dated the page--September 3--the first day of Claire's _new & improved_ life.

Bring it on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: Yay, another update! I'm getting really into the story now. Thoughts on this chapter? I love to hear your opinions. Sorry for the HUGE Author Notes lately..  
**

**As for your reviews on Chapter 9-Brotherly Love, first off, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it. Secondly, I loved reading about all your favorite pairings. I know some of you have REALLY strong opinions on how it should end up. Unfortunately, I can't make everybody happy, and I'm so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy reading it anyways. I do have my own idea about the pairings, so that will play a big part in how it all ends up. But please, please keep reading! Thanks to all of you who have been so supportive and sweet to me. And I appreciate your suggestions a lot, but please know I can't use all of them. I will most def. keep them in mind, though!  
**

**Don't worry, nothing is set in stone. Things can change, and they WILL, trust me. All you Clam (Claire & Cam) fans--there's still hope, but we'll see. Don't bet on anything yet.**

**Oh, and what do you think will happen to the PC with all this friendship drama?**

**P.S. To "ah-mazing": YES! There will DEFINITELY be some Josh & Alicia action coming up sometime in the next couple chapters. Stay tuned ;). As for Massington & Clam--we'll see. But Massie & Chris Abeley..well, seeing as Mass is going to RHA, and Chris is staying in Westchester, this might be difficult. Lucky you. But who knows? **

**Please review. XO, Alexis ;)  
**


	11. Leave Him Wanting More

_A/N: Before I get started, I want to thank a bunch of people for their sweet reviews. So, thanks go out to: **TheIconic** (I'm not usually a fan of Claire either, but it was fun to write, thanks!), **Annieisjaws** (I'll keep Clam in mind, just for you, but I'm not totally sure yet!), **~*Spencer*~** (I'm glad you like the Massie/Cam angle, some like it, some don't), (Aw, that's so sweet! I'll definitely consider your idea), **dakrazykat1030** (I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks though!),** i_keep_open_secrets** (I'm so glad you laughed! :p), **nightwings121** (Thank you so much, I'm trying to keep posting as regularly as possible!), and **ellabell**, **xoxodancerxoxo**, **smiles4miles**, & **tinkerbell1919** (Thank you all for your support!). _

_And, last but not least, this chapter is dedicated to **ah-mazing.** for reminding me to include some Josh & Alicia action! I really hope you like it. As for Dempsey & CA..they're not her fallback boys! I hope..;P Her date with CA is coming up this weekend..and we'll see about Dempsey. What does everyone think about him? Oh and additional thanks also go out to some people who I didn't mention, I appreciate every single comment. And obviously, thank you to those who favorited this story. I love you! Now for the chapter.._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Basement**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**5:13 P.M.**

Alicia grinned as she rested her head on Josh's chest. This was way better than froyo with the Pretty Committee at Pinkberry, although she would nev-uh admit that to Massie. Nawt that Massie would ever understand what it was like to really be committed to a boy. She was all flirting and no relationships.

Josh absentmindedly ran his fingers through Alicia's hair as he flipped through the channels on Alicia's widescreen TV. They had been spending ah-lot of time together lately. Alicia found herself becoming more comfortable around him than any other guy she had ever been involved with. To be able to just watch TV with her boyfriend was something new to her. Before Josh, Alicia had always thought that a couple needed to be actually doing something or going somewhere to have fun. But with Josh, she could just be sitting next to him, not saying a word and she was sure she would still enjoy herself. She snuggled even closer as she wrapped a navy Ralph Lauren quilt around the two of them.

"Josh?" she whispered into his chest, loving the feeling of the warmth that spread from his body to hers.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, looking down at her and smiling. "Yeah, Leesh?"

Alicia grinned. She _loved_ it when he said her name. _I'm so lucky_, she thought. _I'm the only one in the PC with a boyfriend, and a hawt one at that_.

"Nothing," she whispered, "I just..really like you, Josh."

He laughed and tickled her. "You do, do you?"

Alicia squirmed under his touch and giggled, breathless. "YES!" she yelled, begging him to stop tickling her. "I do, I really do!"

Josh smiled and loosened his grip on her, leaning in close. His lips brushed against her cheek delicately, and swooped in to graze her ear. Alicia's heart pounded, wanting him to just kiss her. His breath was cool on her cheek, and she could smell the Orbit Sweet Mint gum he always chewed.

"So, you just..really like me? Is that all?" he whispered, so close to her face that Alicia had stopped breathing. Josh usually wasn't one to tease, and she could usually read him like a book. But all of a sudden he was being seductive and..mysterious. It sent jolts of excitement through all of her veins, and Alicia noticed her palms were starting to sweat. He had shifted his position so that although he was still carefully bracing her head, he was also leaning over her. He used his arms to brace himself up on the couch so he wouldn't crush her, but Alicia was completely aware of every inch of his body.

_Ehmagawd, _she thought, _he's practically on top of me!_

Alicia was definitely the farthest thing from a prude. She had kissed countless guys, but most of them were just meaningless kisses in the K or BK'ed game with her cousins in Spain. But with Josh, it was different. She really, really liked him, and she was scared to make the first move for fear of ruining everything. And she hated that Josh made her nervous. He was just so..perfect. She had kissed so many guys before, but none of them had meant anything to her. What if she wasn't good at it when it really counted?

"Yeah," she whispered softly, "I really like you. What do you mean, 'is that all'?

Josh smiled, his lips inches from hers. Alicia practically felt herself going cross-eyed trying to keep her eyes on his, he was that close. She held her breath, shifting on the couch.

"Well, I mean that..I think I might love you, Alicia."

Alicia's heart skipped a beat. Maybe a couple of beats. This was way romantic. She opened her mouth to reply to him, but all of a sudden his lips were on hers, and her mouth widened in surprise. He took that as an invitation, and started to move his lips a little faster. He was still bracing himself up on the couch, but he lowered himself a little to continue the kissing, and now he really was basically on top of her. Alicia's heart was practically beating out of her chest, and she knew Josh could feel it. _What do I do!? _she thought, panicking.

His lips were surprisingly soft against hers, and Alicia was all too aware of everything going on. His breath was cold and minty in her mouth, and she was still totally unmoving on the couch. She could practically feel her pulse in her lips. She pulled slightly away, gasping for air, and Josh pulled himself off of her.

"Leesh, hey," he said, stroking her cheek reassuringly, "Relax. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

He gazed at her, and both of their dark brown pairs of eyes met with shocking force.

All of a sudden, before she even knew what was happening, Alicia leaped up at him with renewed enthusiasm. She grabbed at the back of his neck and pulled him down on to her, collapsing him on the couch. She entwined her fingers in his long brown hair and matched the pace of her lips with his. He responded with matching eagerness, and sliding his tongue into her mouth as soon as she parted her lips. Alicia used to think that kissing with tongue was disgusting, but she willingly granted Josh access, and soon their tongues were engaged in a complicated dance in her mouth. This was definitely way more than she had ever done with any guy in Spain. And Alicia found herself melting into Josh's embrace, and eagerly pulling herself closer to Josh.

Josh had just slid his arm behind Alicia and had yanked out her hairtie, releasing her brown hair in waves on the couch when Alicia's phone vibrated in her pocket. Alicia made a mental note to switch her phone OFF the next time they started something like this. She slowly rolled over so that she was on top of him now, and completely in control. She grinned at him before placing another kiss on the corner of his mouth. She crawled in slowly to the center of his lips, barely touching them. She pulled away slowly, and then came back in for a second kiss, again just touching his lips. The third time she approached his lips, she moved even slower, carefully approaching until touchdown. She moved deliberately and carefully, forcing her weight on him, and just starting to move a little faster when she pulled away, teasing him. Josh groaned, a low throaty sound that escaped from him. He pulled at her hair, trying to bring her down to kiss him again, but she just sat up and wagged her finger.

"Leesh," he whined, "You're killing me here!"

"Sorry Joshie," she giggled, "You'll have to wait until next time."

And with that, she gracefully pulled herself off of him, trying to look as if that was what she had planned. All she wanted to do was jump back on him and keep kissing, but she had to keep a guy wanting more. She pulled her Blackberry Storm out of her pocket and opened up the text.

**Massie Block: **emergen-c PC meeting, NOW.

"Ugh!" Alicia yelled, wanting to throw her phone across the room. The last thing she wanted to do right now was go to a PC meeting. Massie had just interrupted the first kissing session between her and Josh! Alicia sighed and retied her hair into a high, bouncy ponytail. Oh well, at least she could tell everyone about what she had just done with Josh. And she had a feeling that there would be ah-lot more chances for her to do this again with Josh. Alicia snickered.

"I'm really sorry Josh, but you're gonna have to go. My parents are going to be here any minute now." she lied, making a face.

Josh didn't seem too upset. Instead, he was actually beaming. He leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek, and then said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to do this again sometime."

Alicia leaned in towards him, hoping for a little more than just a peck as his parting gift to her. But as she leaned in, he just swiftly wrapped her in a hug, laughing.

"Save it for next time, okay Leesh?" he grinned, his hands wrapping themselves around her, "We'll do it again sometime soon."

"Mmm," Alicia murmured, still wrapped up in his hug, letting his large hands reach up and massage her shoulders. He really knew what he was doing. He pulled away from her and winked before climbing up the stairs of her basement and running out the door.

Okay, he was good. Alicia thought she had the upper hand--until somehow, he left _her_ wanting more. Uh oh.

Alicia sighed and climbed up the stairs to get ready for the PC meeting, already missing Josh.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: Ehmagawd! Haha. ACTION BETWEEN JOSH AND ALICIA! ;) Hope you liked. Tell me your thoughts! All they did was kiss, I hope you didn't find it inappropriate! But let me know if you did.  
**

**I know it was short, but this is my SECOND chapter today! More to come if you liked it and let me know. XO, Alexis  
**


	12. I'll Be Fine

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took a while to update! My computer/fanfiction was being stupid, and school started up again this week. So I'm really sorry to say that updates are going to take longer from now on--I just transferred schools as well (inspiration for the RHA transfer!), and although it's not quite as cool as going off to boarding school, I still have to focus on that. This story is on hiatus until further notice. :(  
**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom (the iPad)**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**6:23 P.M.**

Alicia climbed up the spiral staircase to Massie's bedroom two at a time, her long legs stretching up the steps, careful to stop her Seychelle high-heeled sandals from scuffing the wooden floors. She stopped in front of the closed door to Massie's room to check out her reflection in the window beside Massie's door. She applied a final coat of Lancome Juicy Tubes liptint and pinched her cheeks for color before turning back and entering the room.

"Hey, Leesh," four voices greeted her as she stepped in.

"Hey PC!" she cried, grinning and joining the girls, who were currently situated on the floor all absorbed in their own activities. Massie was filing and painting her nails a brilliant, creamy shade of purple, Dylan was checking herself out in the mirror and trying on a pair of Massie's ballet flats, Kristen was flipping through a Vogue magazine, and Claire was sitting in a corner by herself, looking sullen and looking down at her feet.

Seeing Alicia enter, Dylan promptly kicked off the flats and whined, "Mass, now that she's here, will you _please_ just tell us what the big 'emergency' was?"

Massie blew on a nail absentmindedly and let out a sigh. "Okay, PC, now that Alicia has _finally_ decided to join us, I'll tell you what this meeting was for."

The Pretty Committee leaned forward expectantly, putting down their things and giving Massie their full attention. Massie paused for suspense and Alicia had to roll her eyes. She had to admire Massie, and she loved her and all, but sometimes she could be so _dramatic_.

"Well, I know all of us are very excited for our big transfer to RHA, ahb-viously. But I think some of us are forgetting about another pressing issue—the Fall Dance! It's a _huge_ deal, and we can't go dateless. That is _nawt_ an option! And as of now, everyone but Alicia is still searching."

Alicia grinned smugly at this and leaned back against the wall. She loved having a boyfriend.

Massie continued, "So this IS the emergency. This is urgent, and time is ticking. I want _all_ of us to have dates by the end of this week. Got it?"

Dylan and Kristen nodded seriously before glaring at each other for doing the same thing at the same time. They clearly weren't over their fight—and it didn't look like they would be anytime soon. They'd both taken to sucking up to Massie in hopes that she'd like them better than the other, and they refused to talk to each other. Even during PC meetings they sat as far apart as the meeting place allowed, and made it a point to disagree with each other no matter what the issue. Everyone else was getting totally sick of it, but they all knew better than to interfere. If things went as usual, they'd eventually ride the fight out and go back to normal in a matter of time. Massie just hoped that this would be in time for RHA, because things were already way too hectic and confusing. She didn't think it was even possible for things to get more dramatic than they were.

All of a sudden, Claire stood up violently from her seat in the corner.

"Yeah, Massie, well what about you!?" she yelled, her voice rising to a freakish pitch in the most surprising outburst Massie had ever witnessed. Massie didn't think she'd ever seen Claire lose her temper, not once. She was always so calm and collected. She was more the "clench-her-fists" type then the "throw-a-fit" type, and to see her like this was unnerving. Her face was rapidly turning the shade of Massie's nailpolish, and Massie could practically picture the steam coming out of her ears. Massie backed up, bewildered. She had no idea what had brought on this crazy screaming.

"I don't see YOU with the hottest date of the year either, Massie!" Claire practically spat, "Oh wait, that's right, YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE AT ALL!"

Massie opened her mouth to defend herself, but Claire wasn't finished.

"So why don't you worry about that before you PRETEND to be all concerned about OUR dates, because all of us are PERFECTLY CAPABLE of finding our own! And frankly, Massie, you could care less if we actually get boys that we LIKE to take us to the dance. You could care less if we have fun. All you care about is _yourself_. You just want us to have hot dates to keep up the image of the PC. And you'll do everything it takes to get everything to go YOUR way. You'll lie, go behind people's backs, be a fake, and at the end of the day you'll come back to us and pretend that you're doing all of us a favor. After all you've done to us, to ME, you still expect us to be your perfect little followers. Well I'm _SICK_ of it! You used me, Massie, and don't you dare pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. And for your information, you can HAVE Cam, because I'm so done with him too!"

Claire finished her rant, her voice starting to get hoarse from yelling. She stamped her foot in fury and gathered up her stuff before storming out of the room and clomping down the stairs. It took Massie another 10 seconds to get over the shock of Claire's outburst, and then she jumped up from the floor to follow her. She couldn't possibly know that Cam had told her that she still liked Claire. That couldn't be it—so what was it really?

"Claire, WAIT!" Massie screamed, "I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Claire was halfway down the stairs when she heard Massie's voice. She whipped her head around, still furious.

"You lying, backstabbing, ungrateful BITCH!" she shrieked, her eyes tearing up. "Don't even try to pretend!" Claire screamed. Before she had started yelling, she had planned on just giving Massie the silent treatment. But now that she had started yelling, she couldn't stop—and somehow it was making her more and more angry by the second. In a rage, she started to chuck her belongings at Massie.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE!" she shouted, her Disney World sweatshirt soaring through the air towards Massie. "I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU!" Her pair of P.E. sneakers came flying next, and Massie ducked to avoid being hit.

"What the hell, Claire!?" Massie yelled, coming up from her ducking position, but Claire was already running out of the door towards the guesthouse.

Massie groaned. She would go talk to her once she had cooled down a bit..but seriously. Just when Massie had thought things couldn't get _any _worse..well, they had.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Harrington Estate**

**The Basement/Derrick's Chill Room**

**Tuesday, September 3**

**7:12 P.M.**

Derrick let out a yell as his computerized armed soldier ran straight through enemy lines, only to be immediately blown into pieces by the opposing army. Realistic blood spurted across the screen, and the words -GAME OVER- bleeped jeeringly at him. Ugh. This was his fourth time replaying the same level, and yet again, he had somehow found a new way to get blown up. Just in time for a distraction from the game, his cell phone blared The Strokes and he dove across the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered, breathless from his dive.

"Harrington—it's me, Cam."

"Hey Fisher," he replied, "What's up?"

"Listen, can I come over?" he asked, avoiding the question. Derrick frowned.

"Uh, yeah sure..Can I ask why?"

"It's nothing," Cam brushed it off, "I'll see you soon."

**15 Minutes Later**

"CAM!" Derrick yelled, completely caught off guard. The door to the basement had just burst open, and in came a sopping wet Cam. He waited for his heart to go back to normal—it was still pounding from shock.

Cam laughed, flipping his rain-drenched hair out of his eyes and squeezing water from his t-shirt. "Man, it's raining like crazy out there! I sprinted the whole way here!"

Derrick grinned and made room on the couch for Cam. "So what was the big hurry for?"

Cam's expression slowly changed. "Okay, man, I don't even know how to say this, but I gotta just tell you."

Derrick made a face. "What are you talking about, Fisher? Just spill!"

Cam took a breath and said, "Please don't be mad about this first part, okay? Just wait 'til I finish the story, and hear me out."

Derrick nodded, starting to get worried. Cam looked pretty serious.

"So..don't freak out, man..I asked Massie to the Fall Dance—"

Derrick's eyes grew huge as he yelled, "You WHAT!?"

"You promised to hear me out, remember?" Cam reminded him, and Derrick shut his mouth, his eyes blazing with anger.

"So I asked her, but ONLY to see what she would say. I swear, I don't like her like that, okay? It was just an impulse. Plus, I thought maybe it could get Claire jealous..but I don't think Massie even told Claire. But anyways—you can relax, because she turned me down."

Derrick narrowed his eyes at Cam, but was secretly relieved. No matter what Cam thought, he was a threat—Massie had liked him once, and there was no telling if she would like him again. "Okay fine, I'm relaxed," he said, "But I still don't see why this was so urgent that you ran all the way over here."

"I'm getting to that," Cam responded exasperatedly, shaking his head. "So afterwards, I was talking to her about what she said, and then somehow..we kind of brought you up into the conversation.." Cam looked up sheepishly, gauging Derrick's expression for anger. Seeing only confusion, he went on.

"And then we got to talking about what she thought of you and..I'm really sorry man, but I have to tell you..she just kind of laughed and said that she was so over you."

Derrick gaped. His entire body felt numb, and he almost felt as if he were sleeping. In fact, he _wished_ he were sleeping, and that what Cam had just told him was a dream. He was thankful for the numbness at least, because otherwise he was sure he would be able to feel daggers piercing his heart. He shut his mouth and opened it again to speak, and then seemed to have lost his voice. He shook his head slowly in disbelief, and then bit back a moan. What had he thought? Had he seriously believed that Massie Block liked him? Who was he kidding? He had been nothing but a straight up jerk to her for the past week. But he couldn't help it, he just didn't know what to say when he was around her..he felt like screaming in frustration. Instead, he opened his mouth again and finally found his voice.

"Wh..what else did she say?" he asked, his voice quavering.

"Well..she—she said that you were 'so eighth grade'." Cam muttered, feeling terrible. But he couldn't let Derrick go on thinking that Massie might like him. That was worse.

Slowly, Derrick nodded. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, throwing his head back.

Cam scrunched his face up in worry, and whispered, "You okay, man?"

Derrick opened his eyes long enough to pull his face into an expressionless mask before nodding in response. "Yeah," he said, "I'll be fine. You should just go now."

Cam frowned, still concerned, but knew he should leave his friend alone. He stood up from the couch and roughly patted Derrick on the back. "I'll see you later, then."

Derrick looked up and stared before mumbling, "Thanks, Cam."

Cam nodded and turned to leave, wondering if he had made the right choice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N: So there it is! More confusion! Haha, hope you all like it--please review! Also, I'm thinking about writing another story, just so I can have two things going at once..and I've got some ideas. I'm thinking either a Camp Rock/Wizards of Waverly Place (I think it would be way cool to write about the JoBros :P), a Harry Potter (I have a cool idea for a Lily/James one), or POSSIBLY a Gossip Girl one, but with Original Characters. Please tell me what you think!**

**Love, Alexis :)  
**


End file.
